To Take Down A Kingdom
by DovesPeace
Summary: After the story, 'Orthjolf's Past,' a hunter named Snow, who despises vampires more than anything, is mixed into the new war raging between Malik and Harkon's clans. With the help of the Dawnguard and Malik's court, Snow takes her revenge and tries to save Skyrim from the vampire crisis. All the while Orthjolf is trying to recover his memory in the shadow of Harkon. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, the air froze the young girl, her hair white as the snow beneath her feet, she watched from afar as her family died. The people were laughing cruelly and commenting about how hilarious it was. As she watched her brother die, the last tear drop fell from her face and she rubbed the cold liquid away. Even as a child, she knew that she would die if she tried to stop the mass murder. The odd beings walked away from the house, their sharp teeth poking out from their mouths and the little girl hid farther into the bushes.

As the last one mentioned her brother's blood, her eyes hardened and she shook with unknown anger. With shaking hands, she grabbed her bow from her back and knocked an arrow. Her father's carvings stared back at her, she felt one more tear drop and aimed thought the bushes. Her hands grew steady as her heart grew colder and colder. One arrow slammed into the first woman's head. The girl didn't flinch as the grabbed the next arrow from the quiver.

She bit her lip and watched as the next three beings looked around for what had happened. She let another one loose, and she watched with no emotion as it struck her next target. The last two began to run where she was and she stood, sending another arrow into the murder's throat. He fell to the floor in pain and she knew that her time was almost up, and with one last arrow, she aimed at the heart of the woman who mentioned her brother.

She allowed her to get close enough and then let loose the arrow, it worked its way into the heart of the woman. As she clutched the shaft, the girl walked up to the dying woman and pushed the shaft harder into the chest. The woman stared at her, as if she was a daedra, sending her to Oblivion. The girl smiled and looked at the woman's odd coloured eyes, matching her unique red ones with her own blue and brown ones.

"My name is Snow, it has been quite a pleasure," she slammed an arrow into the woman's eyes, making hers the only unique ones and the woman screamed. Not another word came from the vampire, and a new vampire hunter was made.

XXX

Chapter 1 A New Hunter

XXX

He was looking at me with those red eyes. That red that reminded me of blood. I felt a headache begin to pound at the back of my skull and I knew that I would have to kill this vampire. I flipped my white hair from my face and lowered my sword down to the beast's throat.

"Please," it whispered, but I could feel no other reason to stop, "I don't want to die…" it said hoarsely. I hated this demon, and those eyes. I shuddered for a moment, too quick for it to see and lunged. Blood splattered against my white hair, an annoyance I have faced with my whole life. I shrugged and exited the cave, breathing in happily at the smell of the fresh air. I rolled my shoulders and sat down, remembering the painful headache. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

_Remember who you are._ I opened my eyes and looked around, I knew I heard it. My mother, her lasts words were flooding back into my head. I grabbed my hair and pulled, wanting the words to disappear. Her eyes, her smile, everything was coming back. I wanted it shut away, gone forever, but I knew that was too much to ask for. I heard her laughter, and I heard my father chuckling. My little brother snorting. I shook my head and choked on a sob, before kicking myself.

"Stop crying," I told myself, "stop being such a baby," I whispered. My legs felt more solid again and the laughing disappeared, along with their faces. I sighed in relief. The past was supposed to be left there. In silence, I walked along the road, my eyes shut, but my feet knowing where to go. My headache increased on the way to Whiterun and I shut my eyelids tighter. The light made little circles in the dark and I counted them, while the sound of my feet padded on the stone path.

It took me a while to reach the big city, but when I did I was immediately relieved. I had finally made it and now I could get a bed and sleep. Maybe I could find someplace to eat and hopefully repair my armour. It was shredded from the last battle and I felt tired and sore.

The sound of a hammer slamming on an anvil made me wince, but I knew that although my head was begging me to keep walking, I needed a blacksmith. I walked towards the imperial woman and she did a double take. Her eyes trailed to my hair and I rolled my eyes.

"I need my armour repaired," I blatantly told her and she nodded. I took it off carefully, knowing I had a rough tunic under it. She gave it a look and then her gaze trailed off of my armour. I sighed, would she just keep to her work. I needed an inn. "How much?" I asked and she tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm, judging by these _gaping _wounds," she touched her finger to her lip innocently, "I'd say about two hundred and we would have a deal," she nodded and sat back on her grindstone. I growled. This was utter bullshit. Leaning back on the post casually, I picked at my finger nail. With my armour off, my hair was tickling my tail bone and the sweat was unbearable.

"So, do the cities always have such _huge_ pricing? Because I could easily buy something from another shop owner and repair it myself. Yet, that would take up my time, money and that money would be spent on anyone _but _you. So how about one hundred, a real price for three slices in the armour." She rubbed her jaw and fingered the stones.

"That is fifty percent on what-,"

"I know you can do that," I told her and tossed the imperial a bag of coins and began to walk away. She stared at me, but I knew that she had to do it now. I approached the market district and immediately went into the general goods to buy a tunic. As I entered, my hair wrapped around my finger, I saw an orc walk away from the counter. He eyed me and I glared at him.

"You there, have you ever thought of taking a fight to the growing vampire menace?" he asked, his voice serious. I chuckled and cocked my head to the side.

"Oh, I haven't noticed any," I replied sarcastically. The man behind the counter eyed me suspiciously.

The orc took this literally and snorted. "Well you better start, before you or someone you know gets ruined by one. If you have the guts," he gave me a once over and seemed to smirk, "and the strength, head over to Fort Dawnguard. We'll see if Isran thinks you got what it takes." I smirked and walked to the counter, where I eyed the merchandise on the wall.

"Everything is for sale friend!" He shouted enthusiastically and I winced. "If I had a sister, I'd sell her in a second," he waved around for me to look and I smiled calmly. Internally, I was telling him to shut up. After about two minutes with a Breton staring at my back the entire time, I grabbed a loose and big tunic and placed it on the counter. His eyebrows raised and I rolled my shoulders.

"How much?" I asked and he began to do exactly what the blacksmith had. I growled softly and looked at the tunic. It was ripped and obviously second hand. There were thick stitch marks and patches. The bottom was slightly fraying and I was sure there was a mud stain on it.

"How about thirty septims?" he asked and I snorted.

"How about twenty?" I replied and he glared. His mouth opened and I held up a finger, "I'll pay forty if you add in the Beggar book." I replied and he snorted.

"That book is worth thirty septims," he replied and I glared.

"And that tunic is worth less than five, I highly doubt anyone would buy it but me," I insulted him. He looked hurt, but I was already packing up to leave.

I watched as he squirmed in spot, his eyes shifting back and forth to where I was and the merchandise. He slapped his hand on the table and pointed at me, "You have a deal." I smiled and threw a coin purse with thirty five septims in it and nodded. He held it in his hands and tossed it, before nodding.

I entered an Inn that was called the Bannered Mare and asked the woman for a room. She gave me a huge, fake smile and told me about some amazing room.

"We have a very comfortable room for only ten septims a night!" she replied and I fumbled in my pocket, feeling only twenty septims left. I winced, knowing that I would have to find a job or bounty, so I handed her the ten septims and rubbed my temples. The pain was beginning to come back again, in double.

"Alright, your room is up the stairs," she replied and I nodded, before leaving, hoping to get away from the boasting bard in the corner. As I walked up the stairs, someone whistled behind me. I clenched my fists. I hated men. Most of them were boastful layabouts, who knew more about battle and war then more important things. Like hygiene.

I laid my backpack on the ground and changed into my new tunic. Although it looked rough and gross, it was extremely comfortable, also it had pants, which made me smile. Easier to put my armour over. I left everything in the room, then grabbed my money and left for something to help my head. The sun was beginning to set and I jogged to the alchemist's shop, fighting back the pain in my head. It felt like my brain was tumbling back and forth in my skull.

As I entered, a kind imperial gave me a warm smile. I attempted a smile, but by the look on her face, it was probably a snarl. I wasn't a people person.

"Do you have any potions for my head?" I asked and she bit her lip, and turned around.

"I might, but…" she trailed off and started looking through her shelves. The room was warm and I saw an alchemy table in the corner. It bubbled with some odd concoction left unsupervised. There were ingredients spread randomly. There were baskets full of taproot, canis root, and death bell. I rubbed my finger on the purple flower and stared at the indigo ink left on my hand.

Finally, she emerged with a basket of ingredients and she brushed past me. Her head bent over the table and she began to squish the plants. She turned over to me, looking me over and then nodded, her face showing quick calculations. After ten minutes, she shook her head and continued. I stifled a groan, I just wanted a potion.

I was now clutching my head, feeling the pulse come back and forth and finally she emerged with the mighty concoction. I reached for it, but her eyes eyed my coin purse. I sighed and felt the slightest bit of fear. Please me cheap, please!

"That will be twenty five gold," she told me, her smile wrinkling your eyes.

"Listen lady," I started, "I only have about ten, sooo…." She glared at me and placed the bottle on the counter. Her eyes were stern. I let my head hang. I was out of potions from the White Phial. The old man there made the best potions, for a cheap price. This was double what he paid me. "I really need this potion," I begged and she shook her head.

"I should be making you pay one hundred septims for this, because I used very expensive ingredients, and a lot of them," she told me. I knotted my long hair around my wrists and thought about what I could say to convince her. She glared in annoyance and I sighed.

"I have nothing left I can give you," I replied and she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"How about if you run a little errand for me, then I will give it to you," she replied and I hung my head. I had nearly fallen asleep on her chair. I could barely move, being exhausted.

"I'll come back tomorrow for it," I replied and grabbed the back of my head. It was throbbing so hard I was feeling it on my tongue. I shut my eyes and nodded. "Tomorrow," I muttered and walked towards the Inn, leaving her dumbfounded. I stumbled towards my bed, when an arm grabbed me around the waist.

I turned around and a drunken bard was smiling at me. I glared and tried to wriggle free, but his grasp was hard for a drunk.

"What a pretty one you are," he whispered and I managed to push myself farther away from him. "Come closer to the conqueror," he laughed and a couple men joined him in laughing. My anger sky rocketed and I ripped my hand from his grasp around me and threw a punch at his face. My fist landed on his mouth and his head cracked to the side, spit coming from his mouth. I was able to rip my other arm from him and grabbed his ears and slammed my forehead into his. He then let go of me and I tripped him. His head fell close to the fire and I could hear everyone suck in their breath.

Using all my strength, I pulled him away from the crackling flames and slammed him into a beam. His head rocked on his neck, as if it was barely holding on, and I placed my hand under his throat. He choked and I whispered dangerously into his ear, "If you ever try to lay a _finger_ on me, I will slice you apart, and leave you in the flames." He seemed to have sobered up enough to shut up and I nodded and let go.

As I went to go to my room, I heard a woman crack up and I turned around. She was in steel plate armour and looked rather old. In her forties. Her eyes had wrinkles and she had prominent laugh lines.

"What?" I asked and she smiled.

"Just happy that a woman is standing up for herself these days," she replied and I cocked my head to the side.

"Is that so?" I asked and she nodded. "And I am guessing you are a woman that stands up the pig headed men?"

She laughed again and slammed her tankard on the table and smiled. "Like any men would go for an old woman like me," she laughed again. I cracked a smile and she motioned for me to come over. "Let me tell you some old nord wisdom…"

XXX

Orthjolf drank from the silver goblet, his eyes never leaving the distrustful elf that was fawning over Harkon. "Damn elves…" he muttered and downed the last of the blood. His hand ran through his hair and he straightened his posture as Harkon called him over.

"Orthjolf," he asked, "How goes our search for Malik?" Orthjolf sighed and bit his cheek, knowing that this wasn't going to please his lord.

"None, it is like he literally disappeared from Nirn," he moaned and Harkon slammed his fist on the table.

"Orthjolf, it is impossible for the second strongest vampire has merely 'disappeared from Nirn'. I don't want to hear that there is _nothing_ on him. I need results Orthjolf," he replied. Then he cocked his head to the side, "Don't you want to take revenge after his betrayal" he asked and Orthjolf growled.

"Understood," he muttered and walked off. Hestla was at the forge, her face covered in ash and she smiled as Orthjolf walked in.

"What do you need, Orthjolf?" she asked politely and he sat down by the grindstone. She rubbed her face with a cloth and leaned against the wall. Hestla had been not very welcomed here, so he decided that Harkon have a forge placed here and since then she had been friendly towards the Nord. She had said that if it wasn't for him, she probably would have been cast aside.

"I'm having trouble finding Malik," he replied and she nodded, "He-I can't even find a trace of him. All my men are stretched thin and our lord has grown…impatient. I have to look for his daughter, Malik and his wife…ugh," he held his head in his hands and sighed. The sound of the bellows blowing into the forge and Hestla hitting the hot metal made him look up. Her brows were furrowed and when she realized he was watching, she looked up and nodded.

"I am still listening, sir," she replied calmly. He nodded, but felt drained. "Orthjolf, maybe you should get some rest," she advised and he leaned back. He hadn't been getting much rest in the first place.

"Maybe," he replied and then looked up as Fura walked in. Her hair was tied back and she was laughing silently. "What?" he hissed and the woman snorted.

"Or maybe you just need an intense battle," her high voice sneered at him and he glared. He pulled out his mace and swung it around. Hestla watched him and her eyebrows furrowed again. Fura smiled devilishly and pulled out her battle axe. It glowed with a menacing enchantment. Hestla called out to Orthjolf.

"What?" he asked impatiently and she looked through a barrel. After flipping through different handles, she pulled out what looked like an elven greatsword.

She handed it to him and he took it with slight distaste. "Listen," she started, "when you attack, you are slow, but very strong. Although a mace would probably be the strongest from one handed and the slowest, your fighting style is," she rubbed her chin, "slower than that."

"Are you saying I am slow?" he asked her, his voice dripping with annoyance and anger.

Hestla laughed good heartedly and shook her head, "Maybe in the mind," she teased, "but no. I mean that your attacks are strong and _could_ be fast, but I think this would do. For now," she added to his look at the elven material.

Orthjolf turned the blade in his hand and felt a familiar pain in his temple. He grabbed the sword and spun it around in his hands. "I like it," he smiled and Hestla beamed. He held it in front of him and taunted Fura, "Baking out already?" he asked and she snarled.

They danced to the training room, already attacking each other, with Hestla watching in the back. Her eyes were watching Orthjolf's stance and she was surprised that he knew how to use the sword with such ease. Fura was in her fury, smashing her axe against him, she was known not to hold back and he was parrying with ease. He jumped to the side, and for once a smile was on his face. Hestla was smiling broadly as her friend actually was enjoying himself.

"Stop…BLOCKING!" Fura raged and he shrugged, throwing his blade at hers. He continued to bash hers with his and the sound was loud and beautiful. A gruesome smile was on his face and Fura began to sweat nervously. His blade reached high over his head and he laughed. He brought it down and it cracked into the handle that was barely managing to block it. Fura's blade broke into two and she stared at the handle in shock. Hestla shut her eyes and waited for Fura to strangle Orthjolf, but when she opened them, Fura was laughing silently again. "For once," she laughed, "I have been beaten!" She dropped the weapons on the floor and looked to Hestla.

Hestla instantly knew what she was going to ask and nodded. "New blade, Fura?" she confirmed and Fura sat down, leaning against the railing. She nodded and Orthjolf gave her a smile. He walked over to her and estla noticedHestHestHhhhhhhhhhe handed her back the sword. She took it and placed it back in the barrel and produced a steel one. "Just for now," she told him and he waved her away.

"Any Nord is fine with steel," he replied. She nodded and then grabbed an ebony battle axe and gave it to Fura. He watched it with envy. He muttered, "But it would be great if I could actually have an ebony one," and Hestla sat down by the forge. Her hair was bright red, like his and she had a protruding mouth, like many vampires did. He had no idea what he looked like as a human, but he knew from the couple of people who knew him as a human, that he didn't look much different, except his hair was shorter when he was human.

"Don't worry," she said to him, "I'll have an ebony sword ready for you in no time," and he smiled.

They heard the door squeak open and Hestla looked up, but Orthjolf already knew who it was.

"Orthjolf," Vingalmo called to him and he snarled, causing Hestla to laugh and cover her mouth. "Are you listening?" he hissed and the Nord turned around and smiled hatefully at him.

"Of course I did, elf," he told him in a monotone voice, "What do you need, or rather, what does someone else need?" knowing that Vingalmo would never actually talk to him for anything, but delivering messages.

"Lord Harkon wishes to see you at the current moment, about your little _misdemeanor_." He sneered and Orthjolf got up and straightened his robes. Orthjolf brushed past him and hit his shoulder, making Vingalmo roll his eyes. "How mature of you," he called behind his back and Orthjolf snorted. Elves couldn't even take a hint of a challenge.

"Lord Harkon," he approached Harkon, who was staring at the fire, as always. Harkon looked up and smiled, revealing razor fangs. His temples began to pound again at the thought of razor teeth. He felt like shaking his head, but instead he bowed. "Did you wish to see me?"

Harkon stared at the fire for another minute, but Orthjolf was used to this and finally the ancient vampire nodded, "Yes." He touched his finger to his lips and then nodded, as if agreeing with himself. "I have learnt of a group of vampire hunters, known as the Dawnguard," Orthjolf nodded, for he had learnt of this, "and I believe they have the means of getting in my-our way. We must stop them," he replied and Orthjolf squinted at his feet in thought. Was it that traitorous Malik that he was talking about? Had he wheedled his way into the vampire hunters too?

XXX

"I need help," Malik announced and Jora raised an eyebrow. "We need help from more people."

"People? You mean mortals?" Jora laughed and Malik sighed. Jora was very hateful towards humans, unlike the rest of his court. She was incredibly stubborn that way.

"A group of people that will only listen to us for one reason," he held up one finger and Graysling raised leaned back on a post, looking casual. Banning leaned in and Jora huffed and rolled her eyes. "If we tell them that we are going to kill Harkon," he continued.

"Why would they listen?" Banning asked and Malik smiled, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Because, he hasn't heard about our clan."

"He?" Jora asked and Malik nodded.

'He, being a man named Isran. He is a wicked vampire hunter," the ancient vampire explained and suddenly Graylsing stood.

"As wicked as Orthjolf?" he asked and everyone grew silent. No one knew what happened to him, or Misa. Malik had sent thousands of search parties, but to no avail. There was two choices, she was dead or captured by Harkon. Every vampire he sent to infiltrate was killed, never returning. He didn't care about what happened to Orthjolf, all he really wanted was to see his seer again. It wasn't for some affectionate reason. She was his best friend and the seer if his court. She helped him with everything, even the stupid things.

"No, no one was like that man. Orthjolf, he was more of a weapon than anything," Malik replied and then looked away. "I know that we can convince him, and once we do that, then we can make an arrangement."

The other vampires looked sceptical, but he knew that they would follow anyway. He sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a hard trick to pull off.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long chat with the now drunk nord woman, I decided it was time to leave. As I walked towards my room, someone coughed behind me, managing to get my attention. I turned and there was the same orc from before, who had mentioned something about a group of vampire hunters. I raised an eyebrow at him and he raised his head to full height.

"The way that you took down that drunk, was it luck or skill?" he asked and I grimaced.

"I could take down anyone here, and luck has nothing to do with it." I stated and he snorted.

"Isran is going to like you," he muttered and I sneered at him.

"This Isran, getting people to do his dirty work, hm? You see, that is why I work alone." I began to walk towards the stairs when I heard him growl.

"How about you see for yourself. Go to Fort Dawnguard and help defeat these damn vampires," he replied. I snorted, but the thought was tempting.

"Do I get a pay?" I asked and he shook his head. I growled and turned around again, ignoring his protests.

"So that is why you're doing this, for pay? How about the lives of people who died from them? Did they get money? How about the victims who lost their families, do they get paid?" he hissed and I clenched my fists.

My rage spiralled and I rounded on him, "Just shut up! You have no idea what it is like!" I mentally kicked myself, I shouldn't have done that. This was letting too much of myself out. I shut my eyes and looked away. I hated people.

The orc snarled and slammed his fist into a wall and glared, "I lost my wives to them, so you aren't the only one who has lost people, alright?" I looked away and he continued to stare at me. I usually hated when people did this, but for once he seemed alright, for someone who just pissed me off.

"There are beds and food there, for now, that is all there is. Isran will probably start paying people anyway," he muttered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Not so noble now, huh?" I mumbled and he glared at me. The drunken woman in the corner hiccupped and the bard was giving me glares while tending his forehead. Everything else was silent. The orc glared for one more moment before shaking his head with a snarl on his face. He walked out, and I turned around too. My head began to pound again.

I entered my room, but my head was hurting and continuing to run. All I could think about was somewhere I belonged, hunters like me born to kill vampires. I could think of the great walls and the men and women guarding them. Sharing tankards of mead over the tables and boasting about stories. We would be loved and wanted, and I would be the secret weapon. The main woman always on the job, fighting every vampire.

I lowered myself into the covers, knowing that crazy ideas were going to start swimming in my pounding head. I really needed to see a healer for this. It took about three hours for sleep to come, and when it did, I wish it hadn't.

Snow was splattered with blood, mine or someone else's I wasn't sure. Screams filled my head and the people I cared about screaming at me. Why didn't I save them before, why was I so scared? My mother and brother flashing before my eyes and as I tried to reach them, they danced away from me and further into the darkness. And from the darkness came a man with vampire eyes, glowing yellow and evil. He was cruel and I shivered from his presence, he began to reach for my family, but before I could yell or scream for them to run, another man tackled the other vampire to the ground.

I wanted so badly to move, to run, but my dream wouldn't let me. I watched as the two vampires fought over and over, neither getting the upper hand. It felt like ages, but the blonde one was glaring at me. He whispered to me about helping him, someone, but I couldn't move. I was rooted in fear. When I finally moved, it was too late. The black haired vampire turned on me and his hand was around my throat in a second. I was choking.

My tunic was soaked in sweat and the fur cover was thrown to the ground during my nightmare. Music still played and I realized that I had probably slept for a couple minutes. I looked around and my head felt slow and groggy. I was useless when it came to waking up. I hid under the covers again, but by then I was wide awake. I breathed out and felt the warmth start to itch.

Why I even try to sleep was beyond me, I could never get any. I began to walk down the stairs, my head still feeling like a skeever was biting everywhere in my brain. I grabbed a bottle of mead from the table and threw it into my bag, wondering how my armor was getting repaired. Once I walked down to the blacksmith's, an odd thought coming into my mind that she would be out at night, I heard a voice whisper from behind a hood.

"They are so easy to trick, these mortals…" a voice laughed gently and I realized exactly what it was. Unlike my dream self, I felt my rage begin to start again. A trait that never seemed to go away. I became a different person when I was faced to face with a vampire. My eyes burnt into the stranger and I ducked into the bushes. He walked towards the blacksmith's house and I watched as he muttered something and he took out a lock pick. The last thing he said made me enraged, "Just a little snack…" the vampire muttered and I threw myself at him. His back slammed into the workbench and I grabbed the hammer and aimed for his face.

What surprised me the most was how calm he was, and how he easily caught the hammer in his hands. He then grabbed my wrist and was about to bring it to his face, but my other punch stopped his teeth. I grabbed his head and slammed it back and forth into the steel bench. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and I pulled out my dagger and slammed it down. It never hit the target. He managed to roll out of the deadly path and my arm rattled with the force of my weapon.

I felt my strength draining and his hand was pulsing with red and green lighting. Draining my strength. I glowered and managed to throw my dagger with enough force and watched as it sunk into his chest. He stumbled back and with a shaky breath, I got up with the hammer slammed it into his face.

XXX

Chapter 2: The Proper Adventurer Carries a Map

XXX

I had snuck into the alchemists shop and drank the potion, along with one labelled for curing a disease. I couldn't take my chances with vampires. I drank half the potion and placed it into my bag and exited through the back entrance. I felt no remorse for the woman, I had a headache that was basically like a disease. If I didn't treat it in time, I would be in utter pain and may die. I have tried to ignore my headaches once and it resulted in me being immobilized for a day or two. I couldn't move my head to any side and my eyes felt like they were burning whenever I opened them. It was a terrible experience, not being able to move. I was someone who relied on that. That was my life.

So in the end, I felt no guilt when I stole something. They probably didn't need it as much as I did, and if they did, then it was too bad. It was time I should leave and I made my way to the door of the city, wanting to leave this place soon.

My hands slammed against the wood and I opened the heavy doors, watching from the corner of my eye the guard who was giving me an odd look. He was looking at my white hair and I growled. "What are you looking at?" I snorted and he sneered back at me. Someone was having a bad day.

"A freakish woman, how about you?" he retorted and I clenched my fists.

"A-a…an annoying…uh, guy!" I snapped, but it was obvious I wasn't used to this. I sucked at the terms 'talking' and 'replying' and 'human-interaction' and also 'being-normal.' The guard just laughed and I moved slightly faster through the door, trying to heal my wounded ego. This was a bad day for me. Mighty hunter, wimpy talker.

I pulled out my map and began searching the area of Skyrim, my finger hovering over Riften and I bit my lip. "South-east…" I muttered and trailed my finger to what I thought was south east. I looked to the small arrows on the map and cursed. "Damn, that was north-west. One day, I'm going to walk right into a troll nest and die because I thought east was west." Trying again, I trailed my finger, in the right direction, and circled the area around where it could be. With a deep breath, I turned towards where Riften was and continued to travel.

XXX

I was outside a cave entrance and heard a voice call me out. Turning around, I saw a group of vigilants motioning me over. I stopped.

"Hey you! Traveller, come here a minute!" I gripped my dagger and growled. This was fishy, and abnormal. Vigilants were independent and distrustful towards 'travellers'. I gripped my dagger in one hand, and a nervous shaking hand in the other. Although I would never admit it to anyone else, I was terrified of these beasts. I was never in control of myself around them and it seemed I was a different person. Most days, I could never think of going out into the dangerous world of Skyrim. It was terrifying and made me shake slightly. I seemed to watch myself take one step towards the vigilantis, then another, until I was standing in front of them. Their faces were hooded and the first thing I noticed was the troubling smiles on their pale faces.

I swallowed and asked in a shaky voice, "What do you need, vigilants?" The one who called my lifted his hood and smiled gruesomely.

"Your blood," he whispered and jumped back, his hood flying off his head. I gasped and there before me was three vampires.

A pulse radiated through my body and I stared at them in shock, then it slowly mixed into rage. It was odd, a feeling I could almost picture. My fear slowly mixing in with anger, deep inside my body, in my mind and in my heart. It melted, and a red colour tinted my eyes and I roared. Charging with no armor on, no weapon of possible destruction to vampires, nothing but deep and squashed down rage.

My vision slowed and I grabbed the neck of the first vampire, and I seemed to watch in horror as I slammed my forehead into the vampire's. I pushed him away and snapped my leg at his chest, feeling his body fly past mine. It slammed into a tree, but as I approached him, a vampire sunk its teeth into my throat.

I screamed and elbowed the beast, not feeling the pain it inflicted. The beast hissed, my blood dripping from its lips. My blood. _Mine! _I threw myself at it and spun in a circle, kicking its neck. When I saw the neck snap, I stopped and stared at the body. I shook. The blood was still dripping down her chin, she had tried to end my life. I took a shaky breath, when an arrow pierced my arm. I yelped and turned around, feeling that deep anger rise up from my chest and past my beat-skipping heart. It seemed to reach my eyes and pain shot from the back of my eyes, until all I saw was red and the slightest figure of the two vampires. The archer knocked another bow and shot, but somehow I was fast and ducked. Once again, something else was in control of my body and I grabbed the axe from the vampire's hip.

I charged, throwing the axe towards the bow man. He ducked and it stuck into the tree behind him. He smiled and shot another arrow, but I ducked once again. My fist slammed into his face and he laughed at my attempt. The man dropped his bow and lifted me by the neck. At my last breath, I kicked the bow away from him, to the opposite direction I was running from. My vision turned to where the vampire I had kicked earlier and he was getting up slowly. The pain was increasing and the vampire sniffed my neck, smiling.

"Your attempts are flattering, a good show. But a pointless one, too. Die, little girl," he hissed and sank his fangs into my neck.

XXX

**To my first awesome reviewer…thanks a bunch ****Jasmine Phoenix! Your review was awesome and I can kind of say that I relate a lot to Snow… c: To anyone else…maybe pop down a review! I can take it. I'll love you forever…? Oh, and I was too lazy to take out the beautiful typo I made in the last chapter, if you are wondering. See yah next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The vampire was looking at me while he sucked out my life and I could barely speak. It was painful, but I took it for another two seconds until the other vampire walked close enough to me. He walked another two steps and watched the archer continue to suck my blood. I finally tightened my body and kicked against the vampire before me and jumped back.

XXX

Chapter 3: First Impressions

XXX

I feinted turning around and as the vampire made to grab me, I ducked under his arms and ripped out the axe in the tree. As the archer turned, I slammed the axe into his head and kicked his body away. The other vampire ran at me and I allowed him to tackle me. I threw the axe up, a sudden reaction, and the vampire pinned my arms to the ground. I smiled as he lowered his mouth to my neck and then slumped against my body. He was screaming into my shirt and I pushed him away. He began to reach behind his back, but I was busy running towards the bow. I grabbed it and found the arrow I had dodged from the archer.

I turned around and aimed the bow at the vampire who was swaying. His clothing was covered in blood and I grimaced. I was feeling bad for the beast and the rage was wearing off. I had wielded a bow before and I stared at the man before me. His hair was black and tossed over his face, but he couldn't be beautiful with those red eyes. I felt nervous around them and he tumbled into a tree and held onto it.

"How? How did you kill all three of us?" he asked, "You're a mortal…" he whispered and I smiled again, mostly with pity.

"You see, immortal," I added for effect, "I made the situation simple. I dodged those arrows for two reasons. One, so that I wouldn't die, and two, so I could use them later. I threw my only weapon not at your friend, but at the tree behind him. If I intended to kill him, I would have thrown the axe faster and harder. I allowed him to suck my blood so that you would think he had the upper hand and you won the battle. Then you would come closer to me. A true warrior only knows he wins when the enemy is dead." I stated and the vampire laughed.

"I'm not dead yet, why do you think you've won?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Because," I smiled over the bow string, "I can shoot this bow fast, and even if I miss, you will die. Had you not been so arrogant, you wouldn't have tackled me. I could have done the same plan without letting your friend drink my blood, but I didn't know how smart you were. So, once I killed him, I knew you could have been able to tackle anyone from where you were, and it would've looked suspicious if I waited for you to tackle me from a far distance. As you tackled me, I threw the axe up and made it look like I was doing it in surprise, when really, I was killing you. So, if I don't kill you with this shot, the axe will."

He stared at me for a while and laughed. "You-you aren't the same. Before, you were terrified, now…? What are you? A scared girl…or an experienced killer?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in either pain or confusion.

I let loose the bowstring, "Both."

XXX

The front gates were open to me and I walked in, a blonde guy a little older than me following. I was brushing my hands through my white hair, wondering where all the vampire hunters were. Where were the men and women I would swap stories with? Where were the people inviting me in? Shaking my hand and welcoming me to a long and honourable life? This, this place, seemed about the same as my life. Run down and unknown. I grabbed my hair and pulled in frustration, while the boy named Agmaer was fawning over the place.

"Wow, this place is huge!" he laughed and I snorted.

"It doesn't matter what it looks like," I whispered, "it matters how empty it is…" I trailed off, remembering my father's words. He told me this when I was bullied for my white hair by the neighbouring farmers. He told me this, saying that I was full of spirit and good, while they were empty. I didn't get it then, now I did. It didn't matter the size or the looks, it matters how empty it is. There was a woman on post and when I walked by a familiar orc, he waved me over. Agmaer abandoned me and continued to walk and I rolled my eyes.

"So, you actually came…" he smiled and I grinned and scratched the back of my head. He smirked and shot the odd contraption in his hands. The string snapped and what looked like some kind of small arrow slammed into the tree before him faster than any arrow I have used. I raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. He loaded another, but it seemed to take too long.

"Hey, that…thing? Erm, what is it?" I asked and he looked down at it and smiled.

"Never seen one before?" he asked in the rough orc accent he had.

_No, I have seen it. I was just wondering so I could hear your dumb ass voice say it!_ I shook the mean thought away and shrugged. "I haven't seen a lot of things…?" He smirked again, and handed me one. I held it and wrinkled my nose. It was heavy and the wire was very tight. "No thanks…" I told him and he laughed.

"If you can nail a vampire good with this, you won't need to worry about getting another bolt in here," he read my mind and I shook my head forcefully.

"No, I think you should keep your little bow," I gave it back to him, but he looked insulted. I shrugged and waved goodbye, wondering what his problem was. I walked up the hill and was met with a red headed Breton. He smiled and nodded towards the door.

"Another recruit? It's my lucky day, head on in," he ordered and I gave him a weak smile. I was walking towards the middle of the room when I bumped into someone. To make matters worse, not only did I bump into them, I also tripped _over _them and skidded right into the middle. I moaned and turned my head to see Agmaer groaning on his side. We were both in the spotlight and I felt myself blush. A redguard stared at me, his eyes seemed to be calculating me. My ears were roaring with embarrassment and I swallowed nervously. He seemed to be with a vigilant.

Agmaer got up slowly and moved one step forward, until he stumbled slightly on a loose string in his boots. I winced as I got up and the vigilant looked down at me. I mumbled an apology and the redguard's upper lip seemed to lift with annoyance. I swallowed again.

"So, who are you?" he asked and I bit my lip. _Does he mean my name or why I'm here…?_

"My name is…well, I'm here to…uh, join?" I squeaked. He raised an eyebrow and I bristled. _He doesn't believe me!_ Agmaer seemed to back up a step. _Thanks for having my back! _

"Is that so?" he asked and I nodded. "Have you ever even fought a vampire?" he asked and I nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I just killed three at your steps!" I protested and he laughed. I realized that it didn't sound all that convincing when I tripped over someone and seemed to have just killed three vampires.

He walked up to me and I scurried up, "Do you even know how to fight girl?" he asked and I clenched my fists. "You have no armor and what is that…a dagger?" he asked and I held up my steel dagger and smiled nervously.

"It doesn't matter what I have on hand, when I face a vampire, I can-will kill it," I told him and he snorted.

"And I am the Jarl of Riften. How about you play your fantasy games somewhere else, kid. We aren't here to babysit." He motioned for Agmaer to come closer, and once they finished talking, he began to train him with a crossbow, the weird thing that the orc was using. I watched from the shadows, glowering at the vampire hunter. What a jerk.

"Listen," my ears perked up, "I have a special task to set you on that will test your skill," he told Agmaer and I growled. Seriously? I'm probably stronger than this kid and fought eight billion more vampires than him and he joins, but not me! Unfair! "And how about you leave?" he asked and I glared and slammed through the great wooden doors. I couldn't believe that I wasn't accepted! I pushed past the Breton, and began to walk past the gate I had entered in when Agmaer ran past me. I stopped and an idea struck into my head.

How about while Agmaer shows his skill, I do too! I ran safely behind Agmaer, a smile on my face. This is how I am going to join!

XXX

**I know it is short, but I think this is a good part to end it. Also, thanks a lot ****AlianaKensington for the advice. Grammar is not my strong suit, but I am working on it! I might try Beta, but I might not. I'll definitely check it out! How about anyone else popping down a review. I only wish to get better at this!**


	4. Chapter 4

I trailed far behind Agmaer, his form moving slow in the heavy armor he was wearing. I was annoyed that he already had on the uniform of the Dawnguard and a crossbow that he probably didn't know how to use. I was frustrated and tired from the long walk here. Sadly, I knew that I would have to follow him wherever he went. However far he went.

XXX

Chapter 4: Death to Sleeping Beauty and the Small Issue.

XXX

I couldn't believe it took him three days to reach this rundown place. The house was burning and I raised an eyebrow at the mess. There were dead dogs, that didn't look like dogs at all. They had huge, deadly teeth and looked deader than anything. I knew they were already dead, but the smoke was warm and these were fresh bodies. I shut my eyes and followed the heavy footprints that Agmaer had left, going up a hill. I rubbed my head and felt the pain beginning to start behind my eyes. Knowing that there was trouble up ahead, I drank the rest of the elixir that I stole before.

I climbed up the snow rather quickly and found a small cave entrance. This did not look safe. "Hopefully Agmaer isn't dead," I muttered and grabbed the torch on the ground and continued to move into the dark cave. The smell of rotting wood and dust filled my nostrils and I sneezed. A huge room was before me and I noticed that there were three dead vampires surrounding a familiar man. I knelt down and looked into his face and gasped. This was the vigilant at the Dawnguard. I covered my mouth and then looked towards a small tower. There were two dead vampires and another one of those creepy dogs. I shuddered and touched the vampire's face in curiosity. It began to crumble and I jumped back, leaving nothing but dust. I grabbed the axe from the dust and spun it around in my hands.

I walked into the tower and found a random lever. I pulled it and watched the gate up in the front close. "Alright, so Agmaer made it this far…" I mumbled and pulled it again, grabbing the two health potions on the floor and then jumped down the stairs. I jogged towards the gate and began to turn around a corner, when my neck began to throb. I stopped and placed my cold fingers on it. There were two bumps, two bite marks. Gasping, I threw off my bag and began to search through it, grabbing potions at the random. I had already drank the last disease potion.

"No, no, no, no…" I whispered and thought of how long I had. "It's been three days…oh god it can happen anytime now…shit!" I whispered and looked at my hands. They didn't seem all too bad, I wasn't overly pale. "Okay, I have about two hours…SHIT!" I held my head in my hands. "What am I going to do, what am I going to do!" I got up and ran back. "Dawnstar isn't that far from here, there could be an alchemist…but Agmaer might not be able…WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" I screamed and bit my lip. I threw up my hands and ran farther into the cave.

I had passed a couple dead bodies, but soon I was staring as Agmaer was trying to push away a vampire who looked very strong.

"Die mortal!" he hissed. Agmaer groaned and began to slowly lower from the strength of the opponent. I shut my eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to make it without help. I sprinted at the vampire, tackling the red eyed beast. Agmaer shouted in surprise and I grabbed my axe and slammed it down on the vampire's face. It screamed, but I held it back for the next two seconds, until it died. I got up and wiped the blood off of my clothing, growling in annoyance.

"Hey, I remember you! What are you doing here?" he asked and I took him in. He was scratched from bottom to top, he had a black eye and a bite mark on his wrist. I walked up to him and threw a bottle of healing.

"That will take care of the wounds, I think that you might need to pray at some shrine or get a potion for those…why are you looking at me like that?" I asked and he blinked and pulled out his crossbow.

"No wonder he didn't let you in! You're a vampire!" his shouted and shot the bow. I jumped to the side and it grazed my forehead. He began to reload and I backed up, raising my hands.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I hissed, holding my head. My blood was starting to leak through my fingers. He snarled. "By the gods, Agmaer I am _human!_" I cried and he stopped.

He shook his head, "Then why are your eyes red!"

I stopped and stared at him. He was giving me a worried glance and I shook. "N…no, they can't be…" I ran to a nearby puddle and screamed. Not two, but only one eye was bright red. I touched my face and opened my mouth slowly. There was small fangs and I began to shake nervously. I looked at the other side of my face and it was the same as it usually was. "Okay, alright…so all I need to do is get to a shrine and get my disease healed. R-right? Because I am not one yet…right?" I asked and Agmaer continued to look at me like I had three heads. I ducked down and shut my eyes. Why did this have to happen to me? What luck was this? The irony that I wanted to kill vampires and I became one.

I was panicking. I needed a priest, someone to help me with this. I couldn't be immortal! I was only sixteen! I grabbed the sword that belonged to the vampire and turned back towards Agmaer. First we deal with this, then we deal with me. I began to walk away and I heard him follow in my steps. My brown eye, it was gone. I dropped my eyes to the floor, but heard something that would make me smile. I grabbed my new sword touched it to my forehead. This was revenge, the blood on the sword flashed and I knew this was going to be even better than before. I took one step and stopped when my eyes lifted to the area around me. I felt my jaw drop.

"Vampires," Agmaer hissed and I smiled. His face told me that he was freaked and I stopped, looking back at the room before me. I growled when I saw the two vampires below me. "We should take them by surprise," he whispered farther away and I smirked. I was never a team player.

"Are you that was wise, Lokil?" someone asked below. In a flash I jumped down and landed with my feet on the vampire's shoulders. She gasped and I stuck a sword in her neck with a gruesome smile on my face. I looked up at Agmaer who was staring at me in horror. What was his problem?

XXX

What the hell is she doing? Agmaer grabbed his hair and watched in disgust as the teenager ripped apart the vampires below. She was crazy, and even without that glowing red eye, she would have been terrifying. The whole time she had a cruel smile on her face and she was a flurry of terrifying attacks. Her hair was billowing everywhere, blood stain streaks going through it. She wasn't the nervous girl from before. Now she was a weapon of mass destruction. Her blue eye was glowing as bright as her red one, maybe even brighter and with her new teeth, she seemed to be scaring the vampire before her.

Agmaer tried to shoot at the vampire, but he missed again. Snow was flipping and dodging gracefully, and as Agmaer began to finally understand her style, she suddenly seemed to stop. Her head cocked to the side and the vampire stopped too. The vampire's eyes were scanning her and Agmaer raised his crossbow and shot. It was slow, and he watched the bolt fly and then her hand struck out. It caught the arrow and cracked it. Agmaer gasped and Snow ran at the vampire, her sword swinging faster than anything he had ever seen. He watched as she used the head of the bolt to attack.

Agmaer was beginning to fear the sixteen year old. When he first saw her, she was cute, but now this was who she was. Terrifying and an animal. Her eyes described her being. He shivered again and shut his eyes. Her laughter was making the hair on his neck stand on in. This was like another person. By the end, there were three bodies around her, and she had not one scratch. But the thing that made him even more nervous, was that her red eye was gone when she was battling, she had two icy blue ones. They were both glowing and he shivered. They glowed to a point of making a trail whenever she moved.

As she finished the battle, her eyes dimmed and the red one appeared again. What was she?

XXX

Agmaer ran behind me and he seemed more quiet than usual. "Agmaer, I know I look weird, but what is keeping you so quiet?" I asked and he coughed loudly.

"Oh…nothing," he lied obviously and I growled.

"Listen, I may not be all that smart with people," I pointed at his chest and he took a step back, "but I can tell a liar and," I looked away. "Never mind," I muttered and walked to the middle of the floor under me. A blood soaked button glowed in the middle and I touched my finger to my lip. I studied the button and sighed. I wonder if something bad will happen if I push it…

"What are you doing?" Agmaer yelled as I laid my hand gently on the button. I pushed down and a spike struck out and I gasped. I shut my eyes and watched the blood fall down the stone pillar. I held my hand to my chest and shut my eyes. Agmaer brushed past me and I looked up. Purple lights were flying all around me and I stared at them. This was crazy. Was my head wound beginning to make me insane? I touched the light and smiled, this was _crazy. _I forgot about my wound and looked around. I noticed silver pillars spread randomly around me.

"What is the point of these things?" Agmaer asked and he pushed one, sending it flying towards me. I heard a click and the light shone and continued down some kind of path. I smiled to myself. Maybe not so random. I began to push them towards where the light ended and Agmaer watched me with curiosity. The light continued down a path until finally the lights all connected. The ground began to shake and I stumbled as the crack I was stepping on opened and shifted. I felt myself lose my balance and was about to hit the floor awkwardly. Agmaer ran up and caught me. My hands were laid on his chest and he nodded at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded. I felt my cheeks burn and I looked away. His eyes trailed to my left eye and he let go of me. What was that? I blinked and touched my left eye, the red one, and sighed. This really sucked! I walked towards the huge stone.

"I wonder what the vampires want with this hunk of rock," I asked myself and kicked it. Agmaer walked beside me and touched his chin in concentration and I bit my lip. What was he thinking? I walked around the stone until I noticed something that looked somewhat like an opening. I touched it and it moved barely.

"Wait, slide it…" he moved beside me and his brows were furrowed in concentration. "Slide it down. Ready," he looked down at me and I nodded. "One, two…three!" and we heaved on it. The stone began to lower and we continued. After we got half way, it moved by itself. I smiled and we backed up. Agmaer whistled. "Damn," he muttered and I cocked my head to the side.

A woman was leaning there and as she began to fall, Agmaer caught her, as he had caught me seconds ago. Ouch. Her head cocked up and then she shook him off. She stared at the ground and whispered, "Who are you?" Agmaer scratched the back of his head and I saw him blushing. I looked to her and she was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"We're from the Dawnguard," he told her and she looked up.

"I-I don't recognize that name-," I couldn't hear her. My whole body was vibrating and I felt my legs shake. Agmaer began questioning her and I touched my sword. My fingers were twitching. I couldn't stop. I drew my sword and snarled. Her eyes were flashing before me. Red, hunger, red...

"Vampire," I hissed and Agmaer stopped and turned around.

"Snow what are you doing?" he yelled and I jumped. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't and I grabbed onto her throat. She choked and punched my gut. I didn't feel it. I grabbed my sword and began to swing, when Agmaer jumped in the way. I gasped and dropped the sword. I fell to the ground. He began to ask the vampire if she was alright and I shook violently. What was that? Couldn't I control myself?

Agmaer moved away and I saw her again, the red eyes triggered another rage and I barrelled at her. She growled and I tackled her to the floor. The woman punched my face, hard. I spat to the side and head butted her and she threw me off her. Agmaer grabbed my arms and I shook more than usual.

"Stop, stop it, Snow. She isn't an enemy," he replied and I shook my head. Her punch had brought tears to my eyes.

"I can't Agmaer. I can't stop…" I pushed him off and tripped his legs. He fell to the floor and the woman pulled out a dagger.

"Don't come near me," she ordered and I ran at her. As she swung, I ducked and kicked the back of her knee. She fell and I grabbed her dagger easily and brought it to her neck. She elbowed me and ducked. Her fingers spread apart and red light appeared from her fingertips. I felt the familiar sensation of my energy draining and I coughed and tried to run at her.

Agmaer tackled me and held me to the ground. He put his hand over my eyes and whispered in my ear, "Calm down. Honestly, can't you control yourself? You are acting more like a vampire than she is," he whispered and I growled. But, since I couldn't see, I felt fine and nodded. He gently lifted his hand and I looked to the floor. As long as I didn't look at her, I would be fine.

"Sorry about that," he said and I went to wave his apology away when someone else answered.

"It's fine," the woman said and I clenched my fists. Always great when someone would rather have a conversation with a stranger than me. I began to bite my tongue and brushed past Agmaer and the vampire. When we had exited through the door back there, it shut behind us. No going back that way.

"Where are you going?" Agmaer called and I rolled my eyes.

"Getting away from you two lovers," I called over my shoulder and I heard the woman scoff behind me. Whatever, I don't care about vampire lovers. I noticed two statues of what looked like some odd bat. What were these things? I touched the face of one of them and something tremored. The stone burst open and I fell back.

"Snow!" Agmaer called and I growled in annoyance. He can leave me alone. I know how to take care of myself. I went for my sword, but it had fallen out of my hands back when I fought vampire-bitch. I looked down and bit my lip. This was going to be hard. The huge beast roared and jumped at me. I screamed and ducked, then latched onto the thing's back. I held onto its horn and the beast shook back and forth. I shouted and finally it threw me off, along with the horn. It growled and charged. I scrambled to the side and it ran into a pillar. Looking at the horn, I shrugged and, with as much force as I could, drove it into the back of its head. It stopped and kneeled down.

I grabbed the small head and turned. It fell to the ground and I huffed and turned around. Nose to nose with another one, I squeaked, its breath was heavy. It lifted its clawed hand and wacked me into a railing. I saw it charge at me. "Shit," I whispered and shut my eyes. I leaned back and began to fall, feeling wind pass by my face. I opened my eyes and saw a crossbow bolt slam into the beast's neck. An ice spike rammed into the face and a fireball ended the life. Gee, thanks for killing it _after_ I fell.

I hit water and forced myself not to gasp. Wow, this totally took the cake on being left out to the extremes. My eyes followed Agmaer, who was staying close to the vampire chick. I treaded the water and watched them both, looking at the vampire's bottom half of her face. I didn't want to make a scene and lose control at the sight of her eyes. What did Agmaer see in her? What, because she is pretty she is so much better than me? Wait, what am I saying? Who cares? Not me, when did I start feeling jealous over a vampire?

"When you became one," I muttered sadly and swam under the water. I saw bodies under the water, but I didn't register them. I was too busy being pissed off and annoyed at Agmaer. I shook my head again. Angry for what? Who cared what Agmaer wanted to do, I just want to get out of here.

That thought made me stop. Get out of here. I looked around and noticed that I've been under for about a minute or so. I stopped and waited. I counted to thirty, knowing that I would have to go to the surface soon. What the hell is happening? I looked around and felt no strain on my throat or lungs. Alright, this is awesome and terrifying at the same time.

I swam up and then did I feel the smallest strain in my lungs. That was weird.

"Snow! Where are you?" Agmaer yelled and I climbed onto a ledge and stared at Agmaer. What an asshole. He can go off with the girl for all I cared. If I was a vampire, I knew who I had to see to fix being one.

I walked towards them and stared at Agmaer's back and shook my head. What was wrong with me? I touched his shoulder and he jumped. "Let's go," I told them and he watched me with a smile on his face. I rolled my shoulders and the vampire made a comment about the correct direction. Instead of waiting for them, I felt the need to move faster. I ran up ahead with nothing but a horn of a bat statue.

I saw a lever and heard the sound of a pair of feet running. The other one must have been rather quiet. "Snow! You can't go running off like that!" Agmaer called and I stopped. When he entered the room, I had a foot on the lever. I kicked it over and I heard the sound of metal crashing. Turning, I was looking at an undead corpse. I had seen a couple of these and they definitely freaked me out. I watched it pull out a long sword. I gulped and tiptoed up to it. It breathed heavily and I was inches from it. Agmaer sucked in a breath. I smiled and grabbed the sword from its cold and gross hands. The corpse stumbled back.

Now I had a sword. I weighed it in my hand, understanding a proper style to use. I brought it in front of me and grinned at the beast. It turned its head at me and I beckoned the corpse closer. It charged and I grabbed its shoulders and propelled myself off of them. It began to turn around in circles, trying to find me. This one was mine. My sword began to come closer to its head, when the whole body flew to the side and slumped against the side of a wall. The sword hit the ground and I felt my hand tremor. What the hell was that?

I saw the vampire lower her hands and I turned to the corpse and saw it had a huge spike in it. I shut my eyes and threw the sword to the ground. "That would have been such a good…damn," I walked to the gate and Agmaer tried to run and catch me. That could have been the best kill yet. A new trick and that bitch had to use her damn magic to put my day even more in the dump. What have I ever done to her? Who is she to walk on top of everyone like she is royalty? I turned around and glowered at her. Look at her, acting all regal and proper. How much I would enjoy tearing out those precious little eyes of hers. Whatever. Once I am done here and Agmaer finishes his business with her, whatever business that could be.

I couldn't think of a real reason he was sparing her. Maybe I had tuned out while I was trying to kill her. That would probably be it. I thought hard on what they were talking about, but my mind came up blank. What is with this? I touched the corrupted eye and furrowed my brows in thought. I haven't ever lost control this badly. Was it this eye? Had it made me more aggressive? I hope not. I want to be in control of myself. I have always been oddly skilled when facing a vampire, like something clicks and I know how to kill it instantly.

When it comes to fighting anything but a vampire, I am on my own. I don't freeze up or not know what to do, I just am not as good when facing the living.

"Hey, maybe you should rest a little," Agmaer told me and I jumped. When did he get here? I turned around and faced him head on.

"A minute ago you tried to kill me, and-," I protested. Wait, he tried to kill me because I was a vampire, but when he saw her he… "Wow, you are one shallow guy," I told him and turned around on my heel. He can go screw her over for all I cared. _I cared a lot._ I shook my head and walked away and that was when I smelt it. The smell of death. More corpses and skeletons walked about and I smiled. I charged in and tackled a skeleton, a very bad choice. We tumbled down the stairs, my hair nearly catching fire from the flames in the middle. I kicked off the fragile skull and grabbed the bow.

"Here we go!" I laughed and slung the quiver over my shoulder. Three arrows were let loose and hit all the targets. The last corpse I hit kept moving. "Okaaaay," I stretched the word out and shot another one at the corpse. It continued to walk up to me and I stared at it in shock. Nope, this is not good. After quite enough dodging, an arrow slammed into the dead man's chest and he stumbled. I grabbed a sword and swung as hard as I could, lobbing off the head of the dead man. It flew into the fire and I stared at it for a moment.

"I told you not to go charging off!" Agmaer growled and I shrugged. I had no nasty comeback. I probably never will. Either way, I was feeling a lot better. I ran my fingers through my hair and noticed the vampire. She was looking around the place in awe and I rolled my eyes. Who was this vampire anyway? I guess I wouldn't be all too surprised when I found out she was a pretty princess, in essence.

XXX

**Alright, that is the ending towards this chapter. I also want to ask the same question as usual. Please review? It'd be really awesome! I will be doing some story on Snow and her back ground and why this is all happening, blah. You'll see in the nest chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Orthjolf sat down beside Harkon, his eyes watching the ceiling. Vingalmo was talking with all the elves in the court and Orthjolf felt annoyed. His bitter enemy and rival. Orthjolf decided it was stupid to lie to himself. He wanted Harkon's throne and title, but it would be hard to accomplish. He needed to strike at his weak spots and Harkon had barely any of those. So, he would have to take out competition. Although, Vingalmo was here far before him and him having more followers was discouraging. He placed his palm to his forehead and shut his eyes. He couldn't have Vingalmo take the throne.

No, he thought, Harkon is still strong and Vingalmo definitely couldn't kill him. Orthjolf smiled and leaned back into his chair. He gulped a goblet of blood wine and let the mortal's alcohol swish down his throat. "Much better," he whispered roughly and ran his fingers through his long red hair. Hestla walked from the forge room and rubbed her brow. She brushed her armor and blew her hair from her face. Orthjolf smirked at her and she smiled politely. The vampire felt he had about two people who would follow him. Stalf and Hestla. Fura would listen to his rambling and anger, but she had already decided that Harkon was a good leader.

He was too involved into this prophecy and it was making him kill his members easily. He sends them off on random missions and they never return. Then there is Malik who has become impossible to find. He had once found one of his men killed with an arrow through his head, another was burnt alive from mage fire and the last was left with an axe through his back stuck to a tree. Was this all Malik or his disciples? Was he ever going to find this demon?

XXX

"More wine, Jora?" Banning asked and she smiled, her eyes bright and crazed.

"Is that wise?" Malik raised an eyebrow and Jora shot him a glare. She snatched the bottle and took one gulp from it. "I see you are still a respectable lady, Jora," Malik drawled and she sneered. She gently placed the bottle down and curtsied. Malik smirked and she grabbed her bow and knife from the table and waved. Malik smiled at his friend and leaned back in his chair and watched Banning fiddle with a piece of paper. His eyes had lost the hope in them. Not in him, that was for sure, but in life you could say. He lost Misa, they all had, but he had never recovered from it. When there was a

sighting of a vampire from Harkon's court coming, he had pushed past Graysling and Jora, coming back with enough blood to sustain their court.

Malik sighed and stood. "I am leaving in the morning, mostly to go to the Dawnguard," he announced. "I will go alone-,"

"No. I am going with you," Banning stood and Malik crossed his arms. Graysling leaned back in his chair and twirled a staff in his hands. Ronel had been away on a mission with his team and Malik didn't want to ask Banning to come with him because his friend had no idea of the term 'lying low.' Graysling grinned and poked Banning with his staff.

"Like you could blend with vampire hunters!" he laughed and Banning lifted a fist. Graysling smirked and raised his hands, "I was just saying."

Malik rolled his shoulders and grabbed Graysling's shoulder. "I think Graysling would be most efficient to infiltrating as a mage with me. We both are well acquainted with magic and illusion. We will be able to hide our identity with the hunters. Besides, they are our best chance to Harkon," he told the dark elf and he smiled. The elf lowered his goggles and stuck his thumbs up. His goggles suddenly darkened of the light that usually came from his yellow eyes and he adjusted them. He grabbed his staff and waved over his shoulder.

"Have fun Banning!" he teased and Banning growled. "Hey," he muttered to Malik. Malik turned and raised in eyebrow in response. "Think I'll get the ladies?" he grinned devilishly. Malik raised his palm over his eyes and sighed.

"This is going to be the longest trip I've ever been on…"

"Well, what do you think? Malik? Malik? Are you ignoring me?"

XXX

Chapter 5: I Go My Own Way

XXX

I watched Agmaer, his eyes were glued on the vampire. Her name escaped me and I didn't deem it necessary to remember it. I was able to grab a hood from a dead vigilant, to Agmaer's displeasure, and enough cloth to make a decent eyepatch. I couldn't have anyone seeing this red eye.

"So, we need to take you to your home?" Agmaer asked and the vampire nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks," I grabbed my newly acquired dagger that I planned to keep. I love chests. I twirled the dwarven dagger, sliding my finger to see how sharp it was. Agmaer was watching me with worry and I lifted my hood, leaving my eye patch at my neck. "By the way, if you make it to the Fort, please don't tell Isran about this, alright?" I asked and Agmaer smiled reassuringly.

"I promise, but where are you going?" he asked and I grabbed my map from a fold in my clothes.

"Morthal. I heard that there is a guy there who knows a lot about vampires. He might be able to cure me," I poked the map and folded it again. Agmaer bit his lip and I felt a stab in my heart at his worry. I looked away and smiled, _progress._ I grabbed my hair and pulled. Shut up, you stupid brain.

I was about to leave and Agmaer jogged up to me. He grabbed my arm and embraced me. My heart began to race and I looked at him in shock. I knew I was blushing. "Agmaer…I…?" I grinned.

"Stay safe alright. I can't lose you," he told me and my heart raced. Was he saying this because he maybe had feelings for me? Because I am thinking that I-, "You are like a sister to me." My jaw dropped. Did he just…? I pushed him away.

"Yah, I'll be fine," I growled and stomped off. He stood there dumbfounded and I pulled up my eye patch. What an idiot I am. How could I think that he was so happy to see me? A sister! That was what I was to him. I lowered my head and slid down the hill, not feeling the cold in the snow or anything. This sucked, another day to moan about. I hated today, another disappointment after another.

XXX

Agmaer watched her stomp off in annoyance and he scratched the back of his head in confusion. She was so happy for once and then she just stormed off. What did he say? He shrugged and turned back to Serena and she was blocking the sun with her hand.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked and she shrugged.

"The closer to home, the better," she sighed and Agmaer felt her pain. When he left home, he was distraught, but he knew he was doing something good. He knew that this felt right.

"I know what you mean. I can guess you have been locked in there for quite a while," he replied and she grimaced. "But for whatever reason you did it, I can bet it was worth it, right? Unless it was against your will? Why were you locked there anyway?" he asked and winced at how many questions he had thrown at the poor girl. She shifted on the stump uncomfortably and looked at the top of a neighbouring mountain.

"I'm sorry. I bet you are a really nice guy, but I don't know who I can trust right now. Sorry," she added and Agmaer's shoulders lowered in disappointment. "I just want to get home." She continued and got up, brushing off her hands. Agmaer nodded. He understood what she was feeling, although it had never happened to him. And yet, he wished she would show _some _emotion. Her eyes were looking at the moon and he sighed. He hoped Snow was okay. He was weary of her eye, it was unnatural and the Dawnguard would want to kill her. Hopefully this man would be able to cure her. The thing was, he was surprised how calm she was taking this. He would be panicking, so he had a lot to learn from her.

XXX

"What am I going to do? What happens if he can't cure me? Oh, by the gods…I'm going to die! Why me?!" I panicked once they were out of ear shot. This definitely sucked. What am I going to do? "No, I know that I have to go to this guy. He will cure me and I will be…better," I didn't even believe myself. I touched my eye and looked to the sky. When was my luck going to start?

It will take about a day to reach Morthal. I touched my eye once again and growled. He better be able to fix this. Once I get there, I will tell him to cure me and then…then I will be better and can kill more vampires. I touched my chin and continued to slide down the hill.

I was about to reach the town, my legs felt like jelly after running for so long. I was becoming impatient with myself and decided to sprint there. My breath was hitched and I fell onto the ground. I sighed and stretched, my whole body getting dirty from the mud. Snow began to fall and I stuck out my tongue and let the soft flakes cool my tongue. Footsteps approached and I lifted my head. A man was approaching, looked like a Redguard. Redguard. "YOU!" I yelled and he jumped.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked and I got up in a flash. He watched me wearily and I scratched the back of my head.

"I heard that you can-well, you know about…you know…?" He stared at me dumbfounded. Now that I was here, it was hard to explain what had happened. Especially with all these people around. "Um, can I tell you somewhere less…" I looked around at the five guards and the three kids running around, "_populated?"_ I looked around nervously. The pressure began to kick in. What if a guard saw me? What if a dawnguard member was on patrol here? This was not looking good. I looked around again and the redguard glared at me for a moment.

"Take off your eye patch," he whispered and I stared at him in shock. I nodded and slowly lowered it. I felt like he was going to gasp. To freak out and tell me I'm a monster, like Agmaer nearly said back in the cave. When my hand pulled it down I watched the reaction. He furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side. "How…mysterious," he mumbled and leaned in close. His breath tickled my nose and I leaned back. This was uncomfortable. His hand snatched my shoulder and brought me in close. I held my breath and watched as he began to analyze my eye. "Interesting…" he looked up to the sky and nodded. "Follow me, and put that eye patch back on," he added and I slipped the ruddy piece of cloth over my eye and nodded.

We walked through marshes and I listened to him ramble. "You know, I considered becoming a vampire once," he fingered the edge of his hood, "but decided that it would be putting the people I love at risk. I had it all set up, too. I knew a vampire, he was willing to bestow the disease on me and I was willing to accept it-,"

"I didn't accept this though. It was a stupid mistake and-," I snapped my head to the side and glared at the muddy waters. I was finished talking. He was making me sound like this was what I really wanted.

"I could say I understand, but really I don't," he replied and I watched him wearily. "I have seen this happen to a couple of people, actually." I could barely believe my ears.

"So you know how to fix it, right?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head.

"We'll see," he replied and continued to walk. I followed him, my hope diminishing with every step. After a good ten minutes of walking, we reached some weird altar thing. I looked around and he pulled out a black gem from his pocket. There was blood on the altar. I backed away and he put up his hands. "I'm not going to touch you and this won't hurt you either. A vampire had tricked me just an hour ago, saying he wanted to become human." I pulled out my sword and listened to him. "So, I had to destroy him and that is why I have his black soul gem." I lowered my sword and took another step back.

"How do I know you are not going to kill me too? How do I know you're not a vampire hunter, like…" I was about to say me.

"You just have to trust me," he replied and I furrowed my brow. "If I wanted to kill you, I could have easily called a guard to look at your eye, right?" I nodded. I think I could trust this guy, he was my only way out of this mess.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him and he grimaced.

"Well, I need to see if you have a soul left in your body," he replied and I stopped. Soul in my body? What, do vampires not have souls? I was getting nervous and, to be honest, I was terrified. "More like, if your soul is dead or not," he corrected and I stared at him in horror. Dead soul? He held up his hands and they glowed purple, "Now, hold still," he told me and I became stationary. He hovered his hands over my chest and I shut my eyes. "Odd…" he muttered. I opened my left eye and he was backing away.

"Well?" I asked him and he sat down on a stump and watched me wearily.

"Your soul is half dead, you could say," he replied and I stared at him. What did that mean? "I have a feeling your…well, you're half vampire," he shrugged and I stared at him.

"So, am I going to turn into one?" I asked, "A full one?" He lowered his head.

"No."

I jumped into the air, "WOO!" He watched me somberly. "What?" What was this guy's problem? I wasn't going to be a vampire. Wasn't that a good thing?

"Meaning I can't cure you," he replied and I stopped. What…? "Because when I use this soul gem," he held up the black stone, "I am using a full soul to heal a _full_ dead soul. Yours is only half dead. So, the other soul would literally go into you and probably take on the half-alive soul. Who knows how powerful this soul is, let alone how powerful yours is. If I did this, you could very well die," he explained sadly and I fainted.

XXX

**So that's the end for this one. Please review! Give me feedback. I don't know when I am going to get another chapter up. There really isn't any pattern to the updates. See yah!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, where are we headed first?" Graysling asked and Malik rubbed his temples.

"There is no first or last, we are going to one place only," he replied and Graysling snorted.

"You're no fun anymore, Malik," he twirled his staff in his hands. "You used to love the ladies," he continued and Malik touched his forehead and mouthed _why _to the heavens. "It seems like you've become a married man or something." Malik rolled his eyes and continued forwards into the darkness.

"Stop right there!" someone shouted and the ancient vampire turned his head casually. A dunmer woman was holding a wimpy dagger and had on leather armor.

"Oh wow, intimidating," Graysling held up his hands in mock defeat, "Please, don't kill me, I don't want to die," he continued the ridiculous act.

"Shut up, just give me your money!" she shouted. A crack of thunder echoed through the night and a drop landed on Malik's nose. He sighed.

Graysling took one step closer to her and she raised the knife. "I will," she hissed and he slammed the end of his staff onto the ground. A vibration shattered through the rocky terrain and she looked down in fear. He raised his staff to the sky and the thunder rumbled again. She backed away.

"Malik, it's been a while since I last fed," he called over his shoulder dramatically. Malik sat down on a nearby stone and rested his chin on his fist.

"Is that so?" he replied with boredom. Graysling grinned and Malik watched the poor dunmer shake from head to toe.

The dark elf vampire walked a couple steps closer to her and she began to back away in fear. His goggles fell and Malik began to pick at his finger nails. He felt a bit of pity towards the thief, but he shook it off. Not his fault that she was going to rob them. "Help…help me," she whispered to Malik and he leaned back.

"You reap what you sew," and the dunmer woman's eyes bulged. Graysling grabbed her throat and slammed her into the ground. She whimpered and he dropped his staff. Malik stared at the stars and frowned at the clouds. He was going to get wet.

"Please, I don't want to die," she whispered and Graysling stopped. He lowered his mouth to her neck and hesitated.

"Alright, get up," he replied and Malik rolled his eyes at his companion's weakness; women. The dark elf vampire grabbed her throat and held a finger to her nose. "Now, don't go robbing nice people, you hear?" she nodded about ten thousand times. "If you do, the big, bad Malik might get you, or maybe me. But we don't want that, right?"

"Right," she cried and he set her down. She backed into a rock wall and Malik got up, brushing off his legs. The two men left the thief behind, who instantly collapsed in fear. Malik checked his map from his pocket and looked to his friend, who was staring at the ground. His scarf was hanging loosely around his neck and his hood was down. He had black hair that stuck up on each end, making him look slightly crazed. His eyes glowed slightly behind the goggles, making them look yellow. His staff was on his back in its 'sheath' and the end with a black soul gem was sticking out.

His fingerless, gloved hands were shaking slightly. He was an odd man, Malik always wondered how he had such amazing control when it came to blood. The elf wasn't lying when he said he hadn't eaten in a while. He was dressed in all black robes, with etched silver stitching. He had tattoos on his face and also on his fingertips. His boots were glowing with an enchantment, fire resistant most likely. Rain began to pelt onto them and Malik sighed in annoyance.

"I _hate _rain…Graysling?" he looked at his friend and the vampire looked up to the sky and back to the ground.

"Why!?" he asked suddenly and Malik raised his eyebrows at the sudden outburst.

"Well," he touched his stubble, "I guess because I hate getting wet, makes my clothing uncomfortable and -,"

"No! I mean why can't I be…like other vampire?" he looked at the moon and Malik sighed. He knew that Graysling was having troubles with this topic.

"You know," he told him, "being what you are, it gives you an enormous advantage." Graysling snorted and pulled his goggles to hang on his neck. His eyes began to glow yellow again and he grabbed his staff. "You see, even I don't have the control over blood lust as you do," he explained and Graysling continued to look at the ground with sadness. "Imagine, if your enemies are trying to torture you with blood lust, and you can last eight times the normal vampire can. You already are strong with your magic, maybe you don't surpass me in melee training, but magic in destruction…well you could beat me any day."

Graysling looked at him, "You think so?" His eyes seemed to brighten with hope and Malik nodded.

"Now, don't get any ideas. And put those damn goggles back on, we don't want to cause suspicion," he ordered in a stern voice and continued with a stone face.

"Was that a soft side to you, Malik?" Graysling teased and Malik growled.

"Don't get cocky," he threatened and Graysling smiled, "or I will show you my melee skills." Graysling took a step back with his hands raised in surrender. He put the goggles back up and the two simultaneously looked up to the sky. "We better reach an inn," Malik warned and he nodded. They began an unnatural fast pace, with Malik a long ways ahead. "To Riften!" he shouted.

XXX

"We can't just sit here!" Jora shouted and Banning rolled his eyes at the dramatic woman. Her black hair was spread across the table and Banning swiped it away. "What are we, children?"

"You're acting like one," he muttered.

"What was that, Banning?" she growled, only it echoed across the entire hall.

"Nothing," he squeaked and Jora glared at him.

She grabbed her belt and threw her hood over her head. Banning watched her place the mask over her face and she pulled out a legendary bow. She looked at Banning, while she threw her cape over her shoulders. Banning smirked at the Nightingale in front of him. She tightened her belt so that a bag lay in it, Banning catching a glimpse of her throwing knives. She saluted him and walked out. Banning laughed. Thinking in a different perspective, he realized how much of a prized staff Malik had. Ronel was in the Companions, Jora the leader of the Thieves Guild, and Graysling was the Arch-mage. As much as he hated the annoyingly tall dark elf, he was impressive and strong.

He sighed, now he was in for it. What would he look like by staying here? He grabbed the hammer beside him and walked out, his heavy armor clanking against the floor with every step. He grabbed his full faced helmet and placed it on. A daedric hammer glowed on his back and he opened the door to the outside world. "Malik's going to kill me," he muttered.

XXX

Malik blew out an annoyed sigh. Graysling had a woman in his lap and it was beginning to bother him. Already his spirits brightened. Malik began to hear the conversation between the nord woman and Graysling.

"What's your name, love?" he asked her, while she giggled in his lap. He smirked and she touched his face. Malik felt like vomiting.

"Name's Haelga," she flirted and Graysling repeated the name and smiled. Haelga, Haelga. Where had he heard that name before?

"_Malik!" Jora shouted, walking into the court with new armor. _

"_What's with the new armor, Jora?" he asked and she grinned from ear to ear. _

"_I found some thieves and a guild!" she smiled, blowing a strand of hair from her face. Malik nodded and she sat down beside him. He was actually interested in what she was talking about. "I have something that would interest you to extremes." She began to fumble in her many pockets before handing him a letter. "Found this in a whore-er, woman's house that I had to shake down. Her name's Haelga." Malik examined the letter and gave Jora a suspicious look. _

"_What are you up to?" he asked and she waved her hands in front of her. _

"_Nothing, nothing at all. It just about, you know, um, vampire hideouts." She nodded and Malik threw the letter at her. She pouted and then shrugged. "Guess you'll never know," she walked away. Malik watched the letter with heavy curiosity and finally sped towards her and opened the letter. She backed away and smirked as he read with disgust. Flames burst from his palm and he threw the ashes on the ground. _

"_That is the most revolting, horrific…words can't express! Ugh!" he shook his head and looked at Jora showing confusion and disgust. "What could he possibly do with daedric boots?" and she waved. _

"_I'll let you settle that yourself, have fun with your imagination!" she waved and he shivered his chair. _

He spat out his wine and ran towards Graysling. He remembered this woman, and he really didn't want to. He grabbed the dark elf by the scruff and he shouted in protest. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" he yelled, trying to be freed from Malik's steel grasp.

"Later," Malik hissed in his ear and the dark elf glared at him.

"I think we have two men wanting little ole me," Haelga flirted and Malik stared at her in fear and disgust. Daedric boots…

He grabbed Graysling's scarf and pulled him farther up the stairs. "Not in your miserable, cheating life!" he shouted and she gasped, insulted. Graysling was then dropped and he brushed at his robes.

"What was that for?" he shouted and Malik rubbed his temples.

"I was preventing a nightmare. Would you enjoy being introduced to Dibella's art?" he asked and Graysling stopped.

"Dibella's art…? Oh! Oh…" he smiled and leaned back. Malik smacked him on the forehead. "What? I'm just saying, wouldn't you?" he enquired and Malik felt heat rush to his face. Graysling was smirking.

"If it wasn't with a whore, who worshipped a god only for the…well, you know," Malik explained and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to bed," he told him and walked towards his room.

"Hey, Malik?" Malik turned. "How come you don't seem to like, well, women?" he asked awkwardly and Malik rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm waiting, call me old fashion, but I still think of the ways of having only one out there." Graysling raised an eyebrow and nodded. Malik in turn gave him a weak smile and went towards his room. "And if you ever ask me that again, I'll make sure you will never be able to participate in any of 'Dibella's arts' again. Understood?" Graysling blanched and nodded. It was hours later that he decided to leave the room while Graysling was sleeping in the bed beside him.

He leaned on a railing, having drank a potion of blood to sustain him for about three hours in the sun. He stared at the canal and watched the waves. What Graysling had said really gotten to him. He used to think that he wasn't interested in woman because they could be used as tools against him if ever caught by Harkon or some other low vampire. But was that really the case?

"You a stranger here too, eh?" someone asked him from behind. He turned slowly and saw a woman with war paint across one eye. He smiled and nodded.

"You're not from here?" he asked and she shook her head and smiled. She walked beside him and leaned against the post.

"No, I am more of an adventurer," she admitted and he nodded. "But, you could say that Riften is my own adventure."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I find it a beast that needs to be slain. For instance, the Thieves guild," she flicked her hand in the air and snarled in disgust. Malik watched with interest. "To call them a guild is ridiculous. They go against each other, betraying each other. There is no kinship there. I think they are just pathetic." Malik smirked, thinking about Jora. "What do you think?" she asked and he rubbed his hand through his hair thoughtfully.

"I think that to for one to betray the kinship between two friends is a sin itself. But, a kinship isn't always what it looks like. One could betray another, be forgiven and then the betrayed would seek revenge. It's a nasty cycle, but sometimes cannot be avoided." The woman looked at him and smiled once again. Malik gave her a weak smile and she straightened.

"Would, well, would you like to help me with something?" she asked and Malik raised an eyebrow. "You see, I have a bounty to do, for bandits. They have pillaged a nearby village and the Jarl wants vengeance, you could say. I think, it would be nice for you to accompany me. You seem to be-well, not that I looked, but you seem to be capable for…battle," she fumbled and Malik smiled at her. She was almost adorable, fumbling to talk to him.

"Why not?" he replied and she brightened. A man ran up to her, out of breath.

"Where did you go?" he huffed and she rubbed the back of her head. Malik watched with a smile, turning around and watching the two.

"Oh, sorry Aerin, I was just talking to this one fellow. I think I found my mate," she turned bright red, "F-for fighting those bandits," she replied and Malik smirked. Yes, she was definitely adorable, even if she looked like she could easily rip apart a bandit. And yet, still feminine. The man looked put out and nodded.

"I get it, sorry about that. When do you think you will get back?" he asked, his eyes hopeful and she shrugged. Malik watched the poor guy with pity. Friend zone. "Well, I'll be at the house, alright?" he said, disappointed. She nodded and gave Malik a big smile. He returned the look and got up, calculations going through his head, thinking about how long it will take.

XXX

Malik winced as Graysling stood with his arms crossed at the gates to Riften. "Is that your friend?" she asked and Malik smiled.

"I better get going, it was fun," he nodded to her and began to walk towards Graysling who was frowning.

"Wait!" Malik turned and saw her look slightly disappointed. "Are you coming back to Riften? And what about your pay? You helped me with those bandits, shouldn't you get paid for it?" she looked at him sadly and he smiled to himself. This was an unnatural feeling. He didn't really want to leave either, but he knew he had to.

"You'll see me again," he touched his chest and tilted his head down, "that I promise." She nodded sadly and he turned towards Graysling. "Let's go, Graysling," he ordered and the dark elf nodded. Malik was grateful he didn't ruin the moment by saying something sarcastic. Sadly, that moment was too short.

Once they were out of ear shot, Graysling smirked at Malik. "So, what went on there?" he motioned towards Mjoll and Malik shut his eyes. One could only dream.

"Bandit hunting," he replied and Graysling huffed.

"Boring. So, have you found _the one_?" he mocked and Malik looked up to the sky and chuckled.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, she's something else." He touched his light beard and smiled.

"Oh, look at you, smiling like a boy on his birthday. How adorable!" Graysling teased and Malik turned to him with a deadly smile on his face. The dark elf's eyes widened and he jumped back a couple steps.

"Don't take advantage of my good mood, dunmer," he replied with no hint of kindness and Graysling blew out in annoyance.

"You're no fun."

XXX

"Vampire, hey, wake up!" I heard someone say. I didn't really feel like opening my eyes, in fact I was really tired. The grass was cold and my fingers were in water. I could picture myself by a pond with little fish swimming in it and soft green grass. This was definitely nice. "The sun's going to come out, come on!" I recognized that voice, who was it? Whatever, didn't matter anyway. I could sleep all day. My body began to lift off the ground and my eyes burst open to pink skies.

The ground was moving under me and I watched it in confusion. What was happening? I didn't like this. My head turned slightly and I saw a red guard carrying me. Nope, not happening. "Let me go right now," I hissed and he shook his head.

"You're too weak to even move, we are minutes away anyway." He continued the fast pace and I growled under my breath and shut my eyes. The cool grass was pleasant, but now my body was sweating unnaturally. I could feel the dirt and grime from the clothing and my own body. The trip here made me filthy and the sun was _really _hot. I opened my eyes again and the sun beat down on me. It felt like someone was shooting fire at my face. I hid my face in the folds of my carrier's clothing. "We're almost there," he whispered and I shut my eyes tighter. My whole body began to hurt.

I heard the sound of a door open and I looked up slowly. A little girl was eating a piece of bread and she looked up at me and the redguard. "Falion!" she shouted and he dropped me on a bed. I slowly got up and Falion was staring at me. His eyebrows were furrowed and I shifted uncomfortably. The girl ran up to him, but his hand shot out and he pushed her back.

"Don't come near this one, Agni," he ordered and she stopped. This was making me feel even more of a monster than before. I touched my left eye and looked down. My hands were clutched and the knuckles were white.

"So, I will stay like this…forever?" I whispered and Falion approached me. He knelt in front of me and pulled out a knife. I jumped back and raced by him towards the door. Was he going to kill me? No way! I was not dying! I went for a weapon, but came up empty handed. I reached for the door, but I knew that the sun now hurt me. I wasn't that stupid. As my heart beat, which I was happy to still have, quickened something changed. Falion was skeletal, I could see the blood and bones inside of him. I saw every dark corner, heard every sound and could smell the sour sweat trickling down Falion's back. He lowered his hand and dropped it for good measure.

"They really did it then," he replied in a clear voice. I stopped and my vision returned. What was he talking about?

"Who?" I replied, still nervous about Falion. He looked at his feet. His daughter was backed into the farthest corner. I hadn't even remembered she was here, and why was she so scared? Did something happen to me? My vision turned back to the mage and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. I didn't understand.

"You are human and vampire. Half and half. Before, you were fully human, but that was what you thought. It is my assumption that you weren't human but more like _mostly _human. As terrible as this sounds, I believe I know who your father is," he replied. I clenched my fists.

"Stop playing with me," I hissed. The voice was not even my own, "He died years ago. By vampires themselves." I glared at Falion who was shaking his head.

"No, you don't know your father," he informed me, "Why didn't I think about this before?" He began to mutter to himself.

"HEY!" I yelled and the little girl hid her head under her arms. I noticed and my voice softened, I didn't want to scare the girl. "I know my father. He was a good man," I replied and the mage shook his head.

"No, he was-is a very powerful vampire," he replied calmly and I stumbled into the door again. No, that is impossible, vampires can't have children, right?

"No, that can't be. You're lying!" I shouted and he shook his head sadly.

"I remember because…I was the one who helped him do this," he shuddered and I stared at him in shock. Do what? What was he talking about?

"You're wrong…" I whispered and Falion growled.

"Why do you think you got those headaches? The sun was affecting you, it was minor, but just enough," he replied and I backed farther into the door. I had to get away, this wasn't happening. My father was a good man, he was nice and friendly. He was always so happy to see me. He was a happy man, a happy farmer. He died in front of my eyes!

"How do you know about those?" I mumbled.

"Or how you fight so fast and somehow know exactly what to do? How can you be so strong for someone your age?" he continued. I placed my hands over my ears and shook my head.

"No! You're wrong!" I shouted and he slammed his fist onto a table.

"Your father tried to turn you into a half vampire, someone who could go out into the sun with ease! You would be his weapon, but I hid you away!" he told me and I shook from head to toe. It made sense, I hated how it made sense.

Everything went silent, it was quiet and I could hear everyone breathing. Falion was breathing heavily from his explosion and I heard the little girl taking short breaths. "Who is he?" I asked.

"His name-,"

"We have no need for wizards in our midst!" someone shouted and the door slammed open. Light poured into the room and I jumped to the side, feeling the heat burn my skin. I turned and stared from the dark corner as a couple men surrounded the door's entry.

"Taking a girl from the marshes, you've gone too far this time!" one shouted and I realized he was talking about me. This time, I lost my patience with these men. I walked out from the corner and I could see the same as before. The bones and blood, veins and muscles. I grabbed the knife that Falion dropped and hissed at them in an unnatural voice.

"Leave now, before I tear you apart," I whispered and they all pulled out their swords.

"Vampire!"

"Kill it!" another shouted and I frowned. It? _Her. _


	7. Chapter 7

A cold wind was slapping against my face like needles. I had no idea I was going to find, but since I trusted Falion, I allowed myself to walk. He had cast a spell against the villages making them forget about me for three days. I looked at the two moons and shut my eyes, hoping I was safe trusting him. He seemed to like me, sort of. My clothing was replaced with black robes that made me look like a traveller and I had a clean black cloth covering my eye.

"Who are you?" I wondered out loud, thinking about my supposed father. I didn't believe Falion with that of course, it sounded stupid. My father was a farmer, a good man. I don't care who says what, that will never change.

If I followed his instructions, I would arrive in Winterhold in a matter of minutes. My feet crushed the snow beneath me and I sighed heavily. It was freezing here, my feet were wet and I couldn't feel my nose. What was odd was that I had never cold before, or more like, after I was bitten. This was hard to wrap my head around. I was in misery and determination at the same time. I needed to get to Winterhold, but me being half vampire was scary, it disgusted me, it made me depressed. What made me more scared? How back when I was angry at the villagers, I nearly lost control. I nearly lost control when Falion had made me nervous.

The worse part, I had _enjoyed _it. Was that wrong? Of course it was. I was a freak, I wasn't even a full vampire! Not that I wanted to be, but now I didn't fit in anywhere. Like I could ever fit in with the Dawnguard now. And what could possibly be waiting for me in Winterhold? A wizard? Someone who could tell me I'm a freak in a different way? Yes, I really need that right now. I stopped in my tracks and crouched down.

My hands were shaky and I held my head. "What am I doing?" I growled. The snow shifted as if mocking me. I punched the wet flakes and snarled. "Shut up, like you would know!" I growled and stopped. "Great, now I'm arguing with inanimate objects. Welcome to my new life…" I moaned and shook my head a couple more times so that I could get some sense into me. Winterhold.

XXX

Chapter 7: New Members!

XXX

My feet stumbled into the cold town in the cold north. This place just sucks. I lifted my permanently lowered head and saw a slim woman talking to a man whose arms were flailing. "Get it out of my house!" the man shouted. The woman, who had a horned helmet that was unfamiliar to me, snorted.

"Really? I thought I would give it a hug and decide that we should become fast friends. Maybe we could learn about each other's problems and write a book about it. Did you pay?" she asked, her voice annoyed. The man sputtered and pointed at what I believe was his house.

"Yes! Just-just KILL IT!" he shouted and she rolled her shoulders.

"Stand back, it's obvious you need help taking a piss, I highly doubt you can take down a _bear_." I watched the woman with interest, she acted tough. I shuffled to the bench by the inn and warmed myself up by a torch. She was like me and not like me. Obviously not a people person, like me, but doesn't try to be one, unlike me. She stretched, and as much as I could see with my one eye, her armor had scales that were hugging her skin. Her body was clad with deadly and unknown weapons. She opened the door and closed it gently. "I'll be right back," she whispered. A few seconds later, the door was broken down by a bear.

Attached to its stomach was the woman from before. "She tackled it?!" I shouted out loud, despite myself. The bear roared and she pulled out a dagger, of all things, and jumped back. The man freaked and ran into a nearby house while she and the bear danced. It would lunge at her and she would duck with amazing grace. I couldn't see her properly through the thick snow, but her face had a creepy smile on it.

The bear threw itself on her and I gasped. As I began to raise myself to help, a flash of white streaked by its neck and it howled. The woman slammed her foot into its gut and it tumbled back. Her left hand now had a sword and she ran with ridiculous speed and her weapons swung in sync. They cut a deep hole in the bear's mouth and she brought her leg up. It flew into the bear's head and a sickening crack made me shiver. I could kill a bandit or vampire easily. I could even kill a wolf easily if it was ugly and mangy, but this bear…

The woman backed up and sheathed her two blades. I stood as she approached me. "Falion, how have you been…wait a second, who the hell are you?" she began to walk towards me and I raised my chin to the woman. As she approached I took a good look at her. She had on armor that was skin tight, scales all over it. As I took a closer look, the scales were huge. Her armor had white bones on it too, making her look more intimidating.

She had black charcoal surrounding her huge green eyes and I could see wisps of stark red hair. Her skin was pale, not as pale as mine, and her height was rather tall. She was definitely a Nord and her weapons were sharp and deadly. A huge bow was on her back, with a black quiver. I recognized the black arrows as ebony. Her eyes pierced mine and I lowered the hood.

"He sent me, um, he said you'd know what he meant…?" I asked, leaning back as she leaned forward. Her eyes scanned me and she huffed.

"You? What are you a mage or something? I said I wanted a _warrior_ not a wimpy mage. Ugh!" she threw her hands in the air and walked across the street.

"So that is why he gave me the robes," I muttered in spite. I chased after the woman and she kicked open the door to where the man had fled to.

"Job is done, where's the money?" she shouted for the entire town to hear. As I ran to the door, she turned and saw me coming. Her foot kicked the door and slammed it in my face. I rubbed my nose and opened the door. I entered to see her putting money in her pocket. She looked at me and sighed. "Go _away_," she moaned and I stood taller.

"I'm a fighter!" I told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you now?" she asked, her voice full of mock surprise. I nodded and glared for support to my answer. "Open your eye, kid. This place isn't for children. Go home and play with your dolls or something." She pushed past me. What a bitch! I grabbed her shoulder and her punch came out of nowhere. I ducked and my feet swept hers. She began to tumble, but grabbed my shirt and threw me outside the door. I flew into a snow bank and she landed on top of me.

My foot cracked against her shin and she swore loudly. Her fist slammed into my face and I head butted her. The scaled warrior eyes looked dizzy for a moment, but then she grabbed my throat. As a reaction, I punched her nose. She cursed yet again and dug her knee into my lungs. I gasped for air and she back flipped off of me. Her sword was pulled out and lowered to my throat. I kicked it and rolled under her legs. A hard pressure against my back made me face plant into the dirty snow.

I got a mouth full before grabbing enough to throw into her face. She gasped and lost her concentration for a second. It was enough time for me to kick her sword from her hand. As soon as it flew from her hand, she threw her body against me. I coughed at the force and she grabbed my hair and used it to slam my head into the frozen ground. I groaned and the woman placed a dagger at my throat. I opened my eye and stared at a smiling face.

"Wonderful, he didn't send another wimp. Alright, to the Dawnguard!" she shouted and I stared at her in disbelief.

"W-what?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Isn't that why he sent you?" she asked and I stared at her, dumbfounded. "No? Well, guess what?" she asked and I blinked. What is happening? "Guess," she mumbled darkly into my ear.

"We are going to Dawnguard," I muttered, shivering slightly-and not from the cold- and she smiled widely.

"Great. Smart and can use her surroundings. We are going to be the best partners!" she smiled and grabbed my arm. I would have declined, but since the bear's skull was hit so hard it probably melted, I wasn't going to say anything. She looped her arm in mine and grinned. "Name's Raven!" she introduced herself.

XXX

Agmaer was nervous on returning. He had faced the most powerful vampire alive, or dead, and lived to tell the tale. He shuddered at the thought, but a smile crept on his face. _This is my savior._ That was nice. He approached the gates and saw a hooded girl and a very tall woman, whose armor was resembling dragon parts. As he saw a strand of white hair and smiled. Snow. He raced up to her and she didn't seem to notice him. It was still dark out and he noticed that she was leaning down slightly. As he approached he realized that the woman with her had her arm draped over her shoulder.

"Snow!" he called and both of the heads turned to look at him. The woman was really pretty. Like…wow. Her eyes were piercing his, like she was dissecting him. Her eyes were green and glaring, but she still had a slight smile on her face.

"Your name is Snow? Oh, that is so funny!" she laughed and Snow lowered her head and clenched her fists. Agmaer could picture his angry friend now and he smiled to himself. The stranger grabbed a strand of Snow's hair and lifted it to her face, "You know…because you have white hair!" she was killing herself laughing and Snow shook her off.

"Yeah! I get it!" she shouted and the woman grinned.

"Did I hit a soft spot, old lady?" she asked and Snow grumbled. "You even mumble like one!" she pointed and laughed.

"Malik this is so pointless!" a voice whined from behind Agmaer. He turned and saw a dark elf and a Nord walk in. The dark elf held a staff that was lit with a little purple light. The other held a bored and straight face, his eyes were blue and barely visible from his eye lids that were three quarters of the way down. The elf was wearing fancy robes and was fairly tall, not as tall as the woman though. The Nord was taller than the elf still, but not by much. He was closing in on the woman with Snow's height.

"Would you prefer I allow this to continue?" he asked with an equaling bored voice to his face. His companion shrugged.

"Do you want me to answer that?" he smirked and white teeth shone from the elf's mouth.

"To save your ego, do you want me to answer _that_?" he asked and the elf twirled the staff.

"Well, hello there!" Agmaer called out and the elf and Nord stopped. "Are you here to join the Dawnguard?"

"Oh, by the nine!" the elf shouted, "There is always one! The overly enthusiastic member. Malik, kill it! Before it lays eggs!" he shouted and hid behind the Nord. Agmaer frowned and he heard the tall woman laugh. Snow seemed to shake a little too. He glared and the elf continued to twirl his staff and smile. He wasn't going to like this guy.

XXX

Graysling was thoroughly enjoying himself. These people were fun, more than Malik. The man was strong and full of justice, but he really was a bore sometimes. He never cared when it came to jokes and tried his best to ignore him. The blonde Nord in front of him looked stupid and easy to bully. Sorry kid. The hooded girl was shaking slightly from his joke and he smirked, this was good. Impress the women.

The one in the dragon armor was laughing thoroughly, but he didn't enjoy women twice his size. That and was slightly familiar. He shrugged and Malik led him forward. He watched as the ancient vampire introduced himself to the women and the guy.

"Are you all here to join?" he asked and the two women nodded. The one in the hood flicked it back and white hair hung on her back. Graysling sniffed the air and his head cocked to the side. She smelt like a teenager, but had white hair? Weird. He joined Malik.

"I am Malik and this is my…partner, Graysling," he hesitated and the elf frowned. He stuck the staff in the ground and stuck his hand out. The dragon clad woman shook first, her green eyes huge and crazed. The white hair shook his hand and nodded. Her left eye was covered by a black cloth and her other was bright blue. She looked at her hands and blew out a sigh.

"Nice to meet you, now if you excuse me, I have to leave," she told them and Graysling scoffed.

"Not like we are here to tour about and fiddle our thumbs," he told her and she shrugged. Her eyes looked awake, for a human at nightime. Her friend yawned loudly and stretched her arms.

"Okay, chat time over, I'm hungry, thirsty and tired. Along with that, I need to fight," she moaned and grabbed the white hair's hand and pulled her along, "Nice meeting you all!" the scaled one said.

Malik was silent, nothing unusual there, and he was stroking his beard. Graysling watched as Malik followed with a shrug, along with Graysling's new target. "Malik! Hey, wait!" Graysling called and the ancient vampire stopped, then continued walking. "What a jerk," he muttered to himself and jogged to keep up.

Huge doors were in front of them, the fort was like a castle. The dark elf whistled and Malik gave a satisfactory grunt. As the doors opened, Graysling could not believe his eyes. A woman in black was leaning against a pillar, fiddling with a legendary bow. Beside her was a man in heavy armor and had a huge hammer on his back. "What the hell are you-oof," Graysling coughed as an elbow cracked into his rib cage. Malik glared and shook his head.

"I see we have a healthy collection of members," a rough voice rasped and Malik turned and looked up at the ceiling. Graysling raised a black eyebrow and analyzed the redguard. He was shorter than himself and had, from the looks of it, silver eyes. His arms were close to his side and he seemed really stiff. Graysling smirked at his thought.

The door opened yet again and two more people came in. They both had red hair, but one was a woman and the other was a man. He was a brute, had huge arms and a huge beard. The woman was petite and looked like she was useless in battle.

"Why have you called…" the woman trailed off as she saw all the people. Graysling waved with two fingers and he heard the tall woman greet her. Malik was squinting his eyes, concentrating. He looked to the tall girl and Graysling rolled his eyes. Did this guy ever think of fun? He scanned the rest of the crowd, seeing Jora and Banning, whose eyes were blue as well. Did he know magic? No, Graysling realized that Jora had an energy around her.

She could cast a spell. Nothing surprising, she was good a deception. He looked to the Agmaer kid and finally the white haired one. Their eyes locked and she raised a white eyebrow. Graysling gave her his famous smile and she gave him a weak smile back. The tall one was sitting on a ledge, her back bent over and her head hanging low. She looked rather at ease, aside from all the weapons.

"I have called you all here for obvious reasons," he stated and the tall one nodded.

"Get to the point, tough guy," she shouted up at him. He glared at her and Graysling watched with amusement as she wiggled her fingers back. "We know that there is a vampire issue, if we didn't we'd be sitting on our asses eating sweet rolls." Graysling snorted and Jora laughed out loud. Malik was straight faced and the white haired girl was holding her face in her hands.

The leader grabbed the railing and leaned over slightly. "Don't think that you're in charge around here, miss. We have a crisis to deal with and I don't have time for someone who can talk, but not fight," he threatened. The woman laughed and pointed her finger to him.

"Does killing the world-eater count as being able to fight?" she threw back at him and everyone drew deathly silent. The white hair shouted, "What?!" Malik smirked, Jora dropped her dagger and Banning stared at her like she had eight heads. The other two red heads gawked at her and Agmaer blinked in confusion. Idiot. Even the leader of this place was quiet.

"So…you're the dragonborn?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sounds about right," she leaned back and pointed to the white haired one beside her. "And she, Snow by the way, gave me a hard time in battle and, the way I hear it, is better at killing vampire than me. Also," she held up a finger, "the way I hear it, you also told her to get lost. So, if you still feel like declining her, I guess you'll be declining me." She smiled and the man clenched his fists.

"She's a child!" he argued.

"And I'm the dragonborn," she replied and he glared at her.

"Nobody move," he ordered and Malik lifted his hood up, signaling with his eyes for Graysling to do it to. He nodded and flicked his bandana up, along with his hood. Light poured down on all of them and he heard a couple people gasp, someone even murmured a curse

.

"Why is it so damn bright?" Graysling muttered and he turned to Banning, who was as calm as a bird. Malik's energy was sizzling and Graysling groaned inwardly. This was why he shouldn't have come. Idiot. Malik is making sure his skin doesn't burn. When he looked to Snow, she was shutting her eyes tightly. Graysling watched for magic energy around her, but she was using none. No, he thought to himself, it'd be impossible for him to not see her illusion. What was causing her pain?

It took a minute, everyone seemed to be fine. Jora slowly turned her daggers, Banning shrugged his shoulders, Malik stood still as if his blood hadn't boiled for a minute and everyone else was calm. Graysling couldn't help but look at Snow, who was wiping her brow.

"Kid," he called and she looked up at him.

"Uh, yah?" she asked.

"What in Oblivion happened to your eye?" he asked and she laughed nervously.

"Well…"

"A vampire attacked us and took out her eye," Agmaer said and the leader looked down at him.

"How do you know?" he asked, his voice unhappy.

"Because she followed me to Dimhollow, sir. She probably saved my life from the vampires," he continued and Snow blinked. Graysling pouted, so she can act all surprised with him. He watched her.

XXX

"Is this true?" the man asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I thought that he would obviously need back up, since vampires are hard to fight than ordinary bandits. They can sense you a mile away, can attack with speed, precision and…and strength," I began to trail off as the dark elf stared at me. It was weird, why was he looking at me? "So I thought to help him out," I continued.

"Atta' girl!" Raven slapped my back and I coughed with the force.

"But it did cost me my eye, sir," I replied and he nodded.

"Judging from all of you, I can say for certain that you all are hired. I will be assessing your battle skills right now, follow me to the training room. Sorine, get working with those crossbows, Gunmar I want some trolls armored by the end of this week. Everyone else, follow me." I walked with the group and we ended up in some filthy room. It smelt like wet dog and I wrinkled my nose.

Isran entered. I'll split you into partners. You, dragonborn," he pointed at Raven, "Go with black suit over there," he pointed to the girl in the black armor. I watched as Raven strutted over and they both introduced themselves. I heard the girl in the black call herself Jora. "You, Agmaer, you need training with that crossbow still. Fire at the crates back there. Dark elf," he pointed to the one who was staring at me, "Go with the one with the hammer," he said and the elf groaned.

"Seriously, this guy looks like a loser, I could beat him anytime." He whined and I watched as he smirked at the brute.

"Try it, ears," he threatened and the elf seemed to gather motivation.

"Oh, I will. Trust me, no holding back," he smirked.

"And that leaves you," he pointed to me, "and you," he pointed to the blonde Nord.

"Name's Malik," he introduced himself. I nodded and gave him my name.

"Get introduced and ready to fight," Isran ordered, "Because we are doing it one pair at a time," he replied and I watched my companion. Malik.

XXX

**That's the end of the chapter! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

Raven couldn't help but smile as she met her opponent. She was short, but then again she found everyone short. Her armor was nice, but didn't look like it could be as defensive as her own. Although her armor wasn't as defensive as it could be, it was one of the strongest. She had a pouch, although what was in it was unknown. Along with that, she had a very nice looking bow and a fancy sword. Her quiver and arrows matched Raven's, which made her smirk. This woman really did look like she knew what she was doing. Unlucky for her, so did Raven.

XXX

Chapter 8: Let The Battle Begin!

XXX

"Okay, let's start with some ground rules. No killing, obviously," the leader told them and Raven smiled. She was ready to retort to anything stupid. "The winner is decided when the opposite team gives up," he continued and Raven picked at her armor's scales. Her hand was hovering above her sword and she was analyzing her opponent, _Jora._ Her hand was rubbing her shoulder, but Raven knew she was going for her bow. She was a marksman. Got it.

"First battle! Begin!" Isran shouted and Raven smiled up at her new partner, who was on the balcony above her. Snow nodded at her and she pulled out her sword and dagger. All sound was drowned out and Raven charged. Jora jumped back and knocked an arrow and shot with speed. Anticipating the move, Raven slid on her knees and rolled. She ran closer to Jora, already believing what her weakness was.

Jora continued to make space, shooting and jumping. Raven furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to understand when she could get close. She grabbed her own bow and fired an arrow. It cracked off the wall, close to the woman's head. Her body stiffened, but then she began to run again. Raven growled and an idea popped into her head.

"WULD NAH KEST!" her voice echoed against the stone walls and her body slammed into Jora's. Raven heard an 'oof' and she slammed her elbow into the mask. The black cladded woman kicked and her fist locked onto Raven's jaw. Spit flew out of her mouth at the hard punch, but Raven held a dagger to her throat. "Checkmate," she smirked and Jora slammed her forehead into Raven's. Twice that had happened. She stumbled back, seeing stars and she heard the sound of an arrow sliding from a quiver.

Raven threw her dagger and it sunk into Jora's leg. Her bow clattered to the ground and Raven ran with her heavy sword. Jora was on the ground, breathing heavily. As she came a meter away, the woman threw three knives. Two stuck to her arms and the other slammed into the wall behind her. Raven winced and pulled out the thin knives. Her blood dripped off and she winced once again. As she looked up, a foot slammed into her throat. She flew against the floor and her back slammed against the wall. The air was taken from her lungs and she began violently coughing.

An arrow head was pinned to her throat and the voice whispered in her ear, "Give up?" and Raven lowered her head. She slowly turned and her tongue licked the roof of her mouth. She made sure her mouth was wet enough and her whole body rolled, turning upside down, her feet holding onto the arrow head. "What the?!" the woman shouted and Raven breathed in deeply and felt the air fill her lungs and the power of the ancient word form on her tongue.

She focused on the force of the word as it travelled up her throat, the balance as it hung on her tongue and lastly, the much needed push as it escaped her mouth. "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted in the ancient language and the woman flew with the wind. Her body slammed into the wall and she cried out. Raven knocked her bow and shot three times. Two hit her boots, holding them into the ground. The last stuck to the wall beside her neck. The woman stared at her and Raven placed the bow back on her back. She grabbed the dagger and twirled it in her hands.

With speed, she sprinted at the black hooded female and charged, her dagger at her side in both of her hands. As she reached her, the woman moved with lightning speed. She grabbed the dagger and thrust it at her stomach. Raven twisted her body and the force of the attack made Jora stretch across Raven's arm. She grabbed Jora in a headlock, unpinning her feet from the ground and the woman slashed at her with another weapon. "Damn," Raven thought, "I forgot about her sword," she cursed herself.

Immediately, she knew the enchantment. She lost her strength and Jora escaped the headlock. Raven jumped back and picked up the sword from where she dropped it after getting hit with the knives. Her sword was made of the very bones of the dragons she killed and she raised it at the woman. The woman waited for her to make a move and the dragonborn couldn't help the temptation. She ran and parried the attack from the sword at Jora's displeasure. She slammed her sword with all her force into the tip of Jora's thick sword and sure enough it flew.

Although it didn't fall out of Jora's hand, she knew that she wasn't a sword player. Raven continued to slam her sword back and forth against Jora's and she could only block. As she made another swing, she leaned over and grabbed an arrow head from Jora's quiver and swiped at her mask. A gasp came from within and Raven smirked. She continued to swing at the sword with her own, but made small hits to Jora with the arrow.

Jora finally jumped back and sheathed the sword, pulling out her bow. She began a barrage of arrows and it took Raven all her might to dodge them. As she rolled to the side, her hand sliced on something. The dovahkin looked down and saw a thin knife. She gripped the weapon and stared at Jora. The woman knocked an arrow and fired. Raven dodged, but once Jora's hand spread open by her ear to grab another arrow, the dragonborn threw the blade and it slammed into Jora's hand. She cursed loudly and Raven ran at her and her foot slammed into her chest. She flew against the wall and as she rose she held up her hands.

"I give up," she muttered and began breathed deeply. Raven jumped and raised her hands to the balcony. Snow clapped and stuck her thumb up, even Isran nodded.

Graysling shouted, "Who is that anyway? She sucks!" The blonde Nord who arrived with him rolled his eyes and shook his head. The really big Nord that was with the girl laughed.

"Never thought you'd be taken down, Jora!" he shouted and she gave him the finger.

"Okay, get yourselves patched up by Sorine and back up here!" he shouted and the dragonborn nodded. Her arms were bleeding to a worrying state and her whole body ached from the fight. Jora was still breathing on the ground and Raven extended her hand. The woman looked at it for a moment and her hand slapped against hers. Raven pulled and Jora leaned against her uninjured arm. They both limped out and Raven smiled at the ceiling.

"So," she began and Jora lifted her head enough to look at her, "why'd you hold back?"

XXX

Graysling slumped and handed Snow a hundred gold. She tossed the money and gave him a wide smile, "Thank you," she leaned against the railing. Graylsling mumbled whatever and looked away in defeat. He looked over to her and she was smiling. Her eye turned and theirs locked. Her cheeks blushed and she looked down, her smile gone. He smiled weakly to himself. Her hair was tangled and she was frowning at the improvised 'arena.' He leaned over and their elbows touched.

"So, how come you don't smile?" he asked and she scowled at her hands, "Because it lightens-," her finger pushed against his lips. The dark elf's eyes crossed and he looked at the pale finger.

She turned and glared, "I don't fall for your cheap lines, goggles," she spoke without emotion. Graysling gave her a crooked smile and grabbed her hand. He placed it to his heart and she tried to rip her hand from his grip.

"You make my heart beat stop," he said sarcastically and she finally managed to rip her hand away.

"I'll be betting against you," she muttered and he smiled and grabbed his staff. He replaced the gem on top with a grand soul gem and the tip glowed green and white. Snow jumped back, startled and he flicked his arm and it landed at his feet. A white rose appeared. He held it out to Snow and she took it with a roll of her eyes. He bowed and then winked, causing her to blush again. The woman glared and the vampire twirled his staff and walked down the stairs.

"I bet that hundred gold I will win," he called and she laughed. As he walked down the spiraling stairs, he called out to his opponent, "Banning!" he shouted and a grunt came from above him. He twirled his staff again and switched the gems, a black soul. As his hand touched the stone, he heard the sound of a man moaning. His eyes lowered and he whispered to the gem, "You killed her, not like I'll forgive you for this." He touched his goggles and bandana and shut his eyes. "Sister…"

"Move it, elf," Banning muttered and Graysling smirked.

"I didn't realize that you were so excited for you defeat, Banning," he taunted and the Nord growled. He jumped down the last three stairs and jogged through the door. Isran was once again watching from the balcony. Graysling flipped his hood back and leaned in his staff. His hair was stuck up and his coat was billowing from the magic his body was accumulating. He had to use enough magic to hide his eyes because he knew if he lost control it would be a bad situation.

Graysling watched Banning walk down the stairs, his hammer resting on his shoulder. It glowed a demonic red and Graysling's fingers hovered over his sword on his belt, the daedric sword. Banning touched the tip and held it behind him. "Are you ready, elf?" he asked and Graysling gave him a crooked smile.

"I won't hold back," he replied and Banning grinned as well.

"Alright, if you are finished talking," Isran called from above them, "let's get this started. GO!" he shouted and Graysling tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground. His hand glowed with blazing fire and he watched as Banning moved.

The huge Nord circled around Graysling and he charged at random. As Graysling raised his hand to touch Banning's arm, the Nord moved with record speed and his hammer slammed into Graysling's side. The elf rolled onto the floor, he felt a rib crack already. The vampire stood, wincing at the pain. As he looked up, the hammer was coming for his arm. He dodged quickly, causing pain to spark up his entire left side. The hammer came down again and he barely dodged it.

As he moved to the side, Banning slammed his fist into the dark elf, causing him to fly to the ground. The Nord raised the hammer over his head and it slammed beside Graysling's head, causing a crack to appear in the ground. "Give up," Banning hissed and Graysling spat to his side, blood appearing. He furrowed his eyebrows and punched Banning in the gut. He doubled over and Graysling swung his foot and it cracked into Banning's skull. He flew to the side and Graysling's body began to glow a shade of blue and his hands began circling around him.

Although he did wish for his staff, he'd have to use this for now. Banning ran at him, but the air was now rather dry and Graysling's hair was sticking out with the electricity in the air. His hands slammed into the ground as Banning's hammer hit him square in the chest. The elf flew, and landed against the wall. The Nord flew to the opposite side as the storm struck him in his chest. Graysling got up, but his ribs disagreed. Banning slowly got up and he charged once again at Graysling.

Graysling could barely see, the pain was intense, and then he heard it. "GRAYSLING MOVE!" It was Snow calling him. He dodged to the side as a hammer slammed where he was previously. Graysling coughed and bent to his left from the pain in his ribs. Banning raced at him again and he could barely think properly. Did the bolt miss? He saw the black scorch mark on Banning's chest, so he knew that it hit. Was Banning this strong?

The Nord raised flung his hammer over his head and brought it down at Graysling. The elf gasped and flicked an ice shard at it. The hammer flew out of the Nord's hands, but that didn't stop him. His fist slammed into Graysling's stomach, then his cheek and finally with both hands his head. His face slammed into the floor and he tasted the dirt. He slowly stood, his arms shaking and a foot slammed him into the floor. "Stay down, kid," Banning laughed and he twisted his foot deeper into his back.

Graysling's eyes flashed yellow behind the goggles. This wasn't fair, he had to hold back but Malik was the one keeping Banning's illusion up. He had to focus his magic to make him appear a human, but Banning was coming at him with full strength. He wasn't going to hold back any longer.

The dark elf grabbed Banning's foot and flung him across the room. The Nord slammed into the wall and Graysling ripped off his goggles. The room was now much easier to see and he walked to his staff. His booted feet slapped against the hard floor and he gently picked up the wooden staff. He heard a gasp, but not because his eyes were yellow. No, he was still holding the illusion, he wasn't holding back his strength anymore. If Banning wanted to fight like a vampire, he would too.

The elf was tired of looking like the weak link. He slammed his staff to the floor and a loud crack echoed through the room. He felt the room's temperature drop and the whole 'arena' was covered in ice. Graysling's fists glowed an icy blue. His eyes were pale, the colour of a Nord's. The dark elf clenched his fists and the hum of magic infiltrated the air. He watched as Banning charged and he laid his hands flat and clapped them together. The Nord was inches from him, but his magic had already trapped him. It slammed into his chest, not through though.

Graysling grabbed his staff and the tip glowed orange, flames lighting his arm. He held the staff back, pouring his magic through it and the heat began to tickle his face. The elf slashed his staff towards Banning and the ice around him melted as the fire slammed into the ground. "Destruction," Graysling stated plainly. Banning began to walk out of the water at his feet, but his foot froze to the ice. He stared at his foot and Graysling smirked. He froze the water at Banning's feet.

Graysling placed his staff in its sheath on his back. His arms began to glow purple and he raised them over his head. "Conjuration," he whispered and ten pairs of feet echoed on the ice behind him. He smirked at the gasps that came from above. He turned around and faced his dremora army. They all were waiting for orders. He smirked and looked at Banning. The Nord stared at the dremora in shock and they all charged at him, as if reading their master's mind. Banning began slammed his hammer through the first three's heads, then he broke from the ice at the hit from a dremora.

The Nord battled the eight dremora with ease, Graysling had to admit that he was powerful. His hand touched his side and a warm, tingling feeling enveloped where the broken rib was. He winced as he felt the bones reassemble, but let out a sigh when he felt it healed. "Restoration," he smiled and Banning let out a roar. He was breathing heavily and Graysling smiled at this. Now that he was tired, it might be hard for him to dodge. Banning stumbled towards him and the elf began to circle his hands through the air.

"Alteration," he said and green smoke enveloped his body. He slammed his hands forward and a large bolt struck Banning straight through his chest. He froze and his body sailed to the ground. Graysling breathed heavily, it was hard to paralyze huge and strong targets. He knelt down and continued to breathe deeply. His lungs were burning.

"And finally, the last type of magic I have mastered," he said aloud, "is illusion."

His vision blurred and Banning stood face first into the ground, his hammer raised over his head. "GRAYSLING MOVE!" Snow shouted and then everyone stopped. "What the…?" she said and Graysling backed into a wall and leaned against it.

"I think you owe me a hundred gold, Snow," he called out to her and his eyes caught hers. She stared at him blankly for a second before shaking her head and nodding.

"Sure, as long as you tell me what in Oblivion just happened," she shouted back and he leaned his head against the stone and nodded.

"Sure thing," he muttered.

"You people really take this too far," Isran said and Graysling smiled at him. Malik was shaking his head and Banning was just getting out of the paralysis. Graysling slinked towards Snow and wrapped his arm around her waist while grabbing the hundred coin. She managed to break free from his grip before he could tighten it and she poked his chest. He winced. It still hurt from Banning slamming his hammer into it.

"What happened? He was swinging at you and then he wasn't," she asked and Graysling's hands lightened from the healing spell. He rubbed his side and shut his eyes at the growing pain as the spell healed his ribs. He sat down on a bench and sighed.

"Banning was caught in my illusion, as you all were," he replied and Snow blinked. "The only thing is, me and Banning can remember what happened. A shame, really."

Snow shook her head, cutely Graysling admitted, and said, "What did happen?" and he smirked.

"I showed off all of my talents with magic," he explained and then she sat leaned back on the railing. "Every style of magic has been mastered for me. I can summon more than one being from Oblivion, which people thought was impossible, I can use Destruction to affect the environment to extremes, I can instantly heal myself, paralyze any target I want, and cast the largest illusion spell you can wrap your pretty head around," he bragged and Snow blew out a gust of air.

Her cheeks were bright red and he smiled and leaned back. "I better warn you though," he started and she looked at him with concern, "With everything I have, all my magic, he can still defeat me. He is a lot stronger than he looks," Graysling warned her and she smiled.

"Well," she scratched her neck nervously, "he already looks strong," and she sat down and held her head in her hands. "You watch, he's going to beat me and make me look like a weakling…" she shook her head and Graysling nodded.

"Pretty much," he said and she glared at him and opened her mouth to say something back. The dark elf gave her a huge smile, "But you have the _dragonborn_ to back you up. Trust me, our angry little leader here won't be willing to give her up," he replied and Snow looked away. "Besides," he added, "Isran doesn't know how well you can fight. For all we know, you can take down Harkon yourself," he smiled and then widened his eyes.

"Who's Harkon?" she asked and he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, it's means all vampires in dunmeris," he lied and she looked away.

"I doubt it," she muttered and Graysling reached over from the bench and grabbed her hand. He pulled her beside him and looked into her eye.

"Snow, you won't be able to beat anyone by thinking like that, in fact I would have died had I not believed in myself years ago, alright? You won't beat him, I'm not going to lie, but we don't know how long you can last. Trust me, fighting Malik won't determine how good a fighter you are. It's like saying that if you can beat Raven to a shouting competition, you're a better warrior. Try your best," he told her and she looked down.

"No one had ever said that to me," she whispered and he blinked at her. "Thanks, I owe you one," she smiled and he smirked.

"There are many ways you can return the favour," he raised an eyebrow and she scowled.

"Same old, same old and I don't even know you," she shook her head and walked towards the stairs.

"We can get well acquainted later," he called out and he heard her make a sound of disgust. He laughed to himself and looked at the back of Malik's head. _Please, please go easy on her,_ he thought to himself and saw Raven run from one of the arcs in the fort.

"SNOW!" she shouted and she was charging at her with a dagger in her hands. Graysling stood up in shock as she thrust the dagger towards Snow's neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Ronel touched his helmet and approached Kodlak. A dagger was twirling between his fingers and he saw Vilkas have an intense conversation with the old man. Ronel caught a lot of it, blood calls, having his brother. It reminded him of his first time with Malik. It was hard to keep up with him, he felt weak and useless. The blood of mortals called him.

Now, that was far behind him. He had a keen sense and could last without blood for quite some time. Not as long as Malik and not even close to Graysling's ability, but he could last long enough. He twirled the dagger between each finger and began to walk towards them. He didn't see the woman in front of him and with his heavy armor, she flew to the ground. She let out a yelp and landed on her face. Ronel looked at her with annoyance and sighed.

The vampire leaned down and offered her his hand. She slapped it away. "Thanks a lot, ebony," she growled and he raised an eyebrow from under his helmet. She huffed and brushed at her armor. It was unusual. Most of it was made out of glass, but there were some enhancements made, which reminded him of dragon scale.

He leaned in close and looked at her neck, which was covered in the scales. Her hands covered her breasts and she gasped. Ronel looked at her more closely and her cheeks were flushed bright red. "Pervert," she hissed and approached the table. Ronel blinked a couple times and shrugged. Odd, that armor was definitely made with dragon scale. He thought he was the only one who could do it. The ebony clad warrior shrugged and waited at the door.

"A stranger walks into our halls," the old man said and the girl, who was in her mid-twenties, puffed out her chest.

"I would like to join," she said with a slight smile. The old man raised a white eyebrow and chuckled.

"Would you now? Let me take a look at you," he eyed her and Vilkas made a sound in his throat.

"Master, you're not truly thinking of letting her join? We don't even know her!" Ronel smirked and the woman ran her fingers through her jet black hair. Kodlak began on one of his speeches and Ronel took a seat, feeling bored already. He still listened to the conversation, though. Kodlak ordered Vilkas to take her to the yard for some training, and as they passed, Ronel struck his arm out. Vilkas stopped and looked at the dagger.

"You really did it then?" he asked and Ronel smirked. The man laughed and handed him a sack of coins. "I have a job if you're looking for work," he offered and Ronel nodded.

"I need a little cash anyway," he replied and Vilkas nodded back.

"Wait until I'm done with this squirt and then we can give you a mission," he said and Ronel followed the two.

XXX

Chapter 9: Ronel and Phoenix – A Match to End – Lenor, the Mysterious Member

XXX

Ronel watched as the girl twirled around Vilkas, dodging his attacks and slashing at his ankles. By the time she was finished, he was muttering something about ankle biter. He approached the ebony vampire and handed him a slip of paper. "This one is real tough," he warned and Ronel took it without hesitation. "Bandit chiefs decided to make their own clan. They're tough and have tangled with enough of the guards," he explained and Ronel read the paper and threw it back.

"I'll be off then," he replied and Vilkas grabbed his shoulder. The vampire turned in a look of curiosity and noted Vilkas' nervous face.

"Listen, that kid," he jerked his head to where the black haired girl was, "there's something off about her. No whelp could dodge my attacks that easily," he continued and Ronel craned his head to see the girl picking at the dirt. "Take her with you, she doesn't smell right," he replied and Ronel rolled his eyes.

He knew what the circle was and declined it for obvious reasons. He didn't wish to become a werewolf, so every time they offered, he would decline. But they knew he knew, so it wasn't like they were suspicious. He stood and walked towards the girl. She was on her back now, whistling to the clouds.

"Come on," he said plainly to her and she looked up. Her eyes were green and had bright red war paint smudged around them. Her hair was wild and spiky, if he would guess it was cut by the very sword at her hip. "We're going on a mission," he replied and she stood with a smile.

"Great!" She checked her sword and he turned and began to leave. "Wait!" she called and was beside him in a matter of seconds. Her eyes were bright and large and he felt his throat close. Her neckline was slightly visible from the scales and his vision pulsed. He could hear her breathing and her heart beat. He could smell her blood and his fangs extended. The vampire shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He never felt temptation like this before.

She looked at him and glared. "How come you wear that inside the hall?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I prefer being in this armor," he stated. She rolled her shoulders and rubbed her hands together.

"Whatever, you can be weird if you want. I'm ready to kill some bandits!" Ronel wondered how she knew that they were killing bandits when he hadn't told her anything yet. He watched her cautiously.

XXX

I stared at the dagger. It was so close I could smell Jora's blood on it. "Well," the tall woman smiled, "I thought you'd want this dagger. I evaluated your fighting style and as it turns out, I think fast and deadly would do for you," she replied with a smile and the whole fort let out a massive sigh.

"Well," I muttered, "next time, try to warn me before you charge at me with a dagger," I replied and Raven winked. Graysling, as I looked up, sighed with relief and sat down on the bench. I smirked and he blew me a kiss. That guy, I didn't even know what to think of him. He was literally…I don't know! I have no idea how to act around him and he flirts so outrageously! What am I supposed to think? I watched him give me a bright smile and thumbs up.

His hair was spiky and he was, although I'd hate to admit it, rather adorable. Not that I would go for that or anything. Malik, as his name is, bowed to me and pulled out his sword. It matched Raven's sword, so I'd have to presume it was made out of dragon bone. Except I had no idea what the enchantment was, only that there was one. The blonde Nord raised his sword and I lifted my thin dagger. It felt weightless and I kind of liked that. I'd have to thank Raven later, if she is giving it to me.

"Alright, this is the last battle and hopefully won't take up all of our time," Isran shouted. "Begin!" His voice echoed in my ears, but I couldn't tell you what he was saying. My eyes adjusted to my opponent and I felt the familiar tingling in my body. I was prepared.

Malik seemed to wait for me to attack, but I made no attention to this. I charged in and jumped to the right. My hand flashed out and was inches away from piercing his skin, when his sword blocked the strike. He kicked me back and swung lazily in my direction. I dodged the sword and sliced at his arm. It was like some odd dance. His arm twirled away from mine and I danced to the side of his leg. His sword swung and I jumped over it and sliced his hand, while he pushed me back.

I hit the floor, but everything felt like smooth, fluid motions. I charged again and slid under his legs, but he slammed his sword into the ground and blocked my attack once again. He hit me with the hilt, but I stabbed his hand once again. He cursed in some random language and sliced at my arm. It only drove me more. With a burst of speed, I slashed and parried. He kept up with me as if it wasn't a challenge, his speed matching my own.

As he blocked another attack, I went to punch him. He grabbed my fist and slammed me into the ground. I coughed and watched the spit fly back down. He lowered his sword to my neck, but my foot crashed into his legs and he fell to the floor. I scurried back and remembered Graysling's words. However long I could last with Malik would show how strong I was. Malik got up from the floor in a simple move and charged at me. As he approached, his hand glowed purple and he disappeared.

A hand slammed into my back and I flew. He was invisible?! I raised my dagger and watched the floor. The dirt slightly moved and I thrust the weapon forward. The air shifted and Malik was holding my dagger. His hand pried it from my grasp and he threw it on the floor.

"Now you don't have a weapon," he began to advance.

XXX

The bandit's face was a mixture of horror and pain. A sword was thrust through his back and out his stomach. Ronel watched with disbelief as she pulled out the sword and wiped her face. These were supposed to be chiefs, men who trained every day of their life for this. They beat her in experience, but she got the best of them. The vampire smiled, mortals always seemed to surprise him.

"Alright, now that we've killed the first wave of bandits, how about we circle to the next?" she asked and Ronel nodded. "By the way," she said as they walked through the dank cave, "next time, try to be a little bit quieter. I don't enjoy using my swords that much," she admitted and Ronel shook his head.

"You want me to me quiet, when I'm in a suit of ebony?" he asked and she put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Obviously," she shook her head like he was the fool, "you make so much noise you could wake the dead!" she threw up her hands and he blinked.

"Unbelievable," he muttered and she crouched down.

"I hear something," she whispered and motioned for him to get down. Ronel stayed how he was and she glared. "Come on, just this once?" she asked and he growled and squatted. Her feet made no sound and his crunched loudly on the rough dirt. "Shh!" she hissed and he watched as she pulled out her bow.

Her body angled for the huge bow to be correctly positioned. Her hand gently grabbed an arrow and it silently was knocked into the bow. She walked silently farther down the cave and as he followed her farther, the sound of the bow letting loose filled the air. A loud _thunk _was heard, followed by another two. Ronel walked towards her and she had her tongue out and one eye shut. Her breath was being held and he watched as she let loose the string.

Another heavily cladded chief fell and Ronel shook his head. He saw a bandit quietly coming behind her and he charged. His sword sliced through the bandit before he could look up. He heard the sound of feet coming through another entrance. Ronel stared at the twenty men and women, all holding deadly weapons.

"You see what happens, Ronel? This! Can you doing nothing?" she growled half-jokingly, half with annoyance.

"Once again," he muttered to himself, "she is unbelievable!" He charged at the bandits and danced around the attacks and sliced through one by one. His armor slowly began to drip with the blood of his foes. The occasional arrow would whistle by his head and puncture a bandit.

"Could you move? I'm trying to hit some bandits here!" she called down and Ronel growled. Vilkas was right, there was something odd about her. She had no respect or gratitude. As the last one fell, Ronel sheathed his daedric greatsword stretched.

"Looks like that's it, we better head back," he called to her and she scratched the back of her head. Ronel's eyes fell once again to her neck and his eyes brightened. He looked down, knowing that she would see his bright red eyes through the darkened helmet. "Actually, you go on ahead, I'm going to hang back a bit," he said. His eyes were flashing. Ronel couldn't think of when he last drank blood and he could hear her steady heartbeat. She hesitated.

"What? Are you scared of the dark, kid?" he called to her and she looked at him, slightly hurt.

"Sorry, I was just worried. You don't sound like yourself. Never mind," she glared, "Not like you care. Or I do for that matter," she threw her bow over her back and sauntered off. Once she was out of ear shot, he looked down at this boot. It was covering the mouth of the bandit, who was still very much alive. Ronel took off his helmet and his fangs protruded from his mouth.

"Sorry, kid," he grinned.

XXX

I could barely keep up with Malik's speed, but I still could. Every swing of his sword was a challenge to dodge, but I was able to get to my blade. As I grabbed it, his foot slammed into my side and I tumbled to the side. My heart began to race and I stared at him in shock. What was this feeling? Was this…fear?

I sprinted at him and I felt a certain pulse go through my body. The same I felt when I fought a vampire. I charged at him and he hesitated at my random attack. I slammed into him, head butting his gut. He coughed and I punched his face. He grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder. I threw the blade and it stuck into his arm. He winced and his fist slammed into my stomach. My vision blurred and I watched through teary eyes as his body enveloped in shadow.

In an instant he was about ten feet away. I coughed and slowly got up. Malik pocketed my dagger and his hands glowed. All the wounds I afflicted on him were missing, healed in less than a second. I blinked rapidly to clear my blurry eyes. It took me a couple seconds that it wasn't tears that were clouding my vision, the punch was so hard I couldn't see properly. With lightning speed, he appeared by my side and lowered his sword at my neck.

"Enough!" Isran called and the sword flipped and was brought back into its sheath.

"No," I whispered, "I can still fight!" I slammed my hand into his boot and he picked me up by my arm. "Let me go!" I mumbled and he chuckled.

He threw my arm over his shoulder and whispered into my ear, "I've never had to use a healing spell in the middle of a battle, I know you were expecting a long battle as Graysling and Raven experienced, but this is what you got vampire hunter. Trust me, you have skill," he carried me up the stairs and plopped me beside Graysling. The dark elf's hands lightened and lowered to my stomach. I could feel heat rushing to my face as his hands touched my stomach.

"Seriously Malik, you broke three of her ribs with the push on her back and another two when you punched her. You could have gone easier," he mumbled and I watched as Malik slapped the back of his head. Graysling muttered something about being ungrateful.

"I've never been that terrified," I whispered and Graysling wiped away some of my hair from my forehead. He lowered his head and nodded.

"No one has," he whispered back and I shut my eyes.

XXX

Lenor felt the cold water sink into his pale skin and wash away the blood. His armor was laying close by and he breathed in the night air. His black hair stuck to his back and he rubbed his face with soup. The water turned a shade of red and brown and then cleared up.

He looked at his reflection, at the glowing red eyes and porcelain skin. His eyes were surrounded by thick, black eyelashes and his pale lips had bright white fangs protruding. He washed his face again and dunked his head under the water. The waterfall roared as he swam to it and it pounded his skin until it was clean. As he exited the fresh water, he heard angry grumbling.

"What a jerk! I help him out and this is what I get?! Never teaming up with that guy ever again! And he didn't ask me my name or anything!" Lenor licked his lips and felt his vision pulse. A human girl. Her hair was pitch black and her green eyes shone brightly. They were surrounded by red war paint and he stood. He could have a snack.

"Hello there," he called out and she stopped. Her eyes slowly turned and he could hear her steady heartbeat. Now, most women would be terrified of a naked man in water any day. This one's heartbeat was slamming in her chest because her eyes focused on his. "Aren't you adorable," he smiled menacingly and she continued to shake. "Now don't move, beautiful," he reached out his hand for her.

"V-vampire…" she whispered and his unnatural speed made him grab her neck in less than a second. He smiled cruelly and brought his lips to her neck and gently kissed it. Her entire body shook and as he began to bite, she flew from his arms. Her body had changed faster than when he approached her.

The werewolf was whining and he smiled at her. "Come now, don't you want to dance?" he asked and the wolf let out a pitiful howl and raced away. Lenor cocked his head to the side and sighed. "A shame, she was cute, too." He walked back to his bag and began to put his clothing on. "Back to Harkon," he muttered. It was unlike a werewolf, he thought to himself, to run away from a battle. This woman must have had a lot of control.

XXX

Phoenix was shaking from head to toe. She had already known of the underforge and she cradled her naked body. She felt tears fall down her face and she continued to cry, sobs choking her throat and filling her with more fear. She nearly died, she was so scared the beast automatically burst through her. That had never happened before. The door opened and a woman with stark red hair stared at her. "You know, I knew right when I saw you that you shared our gift," she replied and Phoenix looked up. The woman walked over to a chest and used a key to open it. A blanket was stuffed inside and she handed it to her.

"You must have been really scared," she told her and Phoenix allowed her to wrap the blanket, "I didn't think you'd be okay with letting someone see you like this," she continued and Phoenix stared at the floor. Her hands reached to her neck and felt where he kissed her. It was warm as usual, but she couldn't even feel her temperature. Her heart was racing, she wouldn't be surprised if it leapt out of her chest.

"Y-your name is Aela, right?" she whispered and the woman nodded. "Could you-could you stay here? I don't want to go out there yet," she whispered into the blanket and Aela wrapped her arm around Phoenix.

"I won't go," she replied. Phoenix continued to shake from head to toe, her thoughts going back to that vampire. When he reached out his hand, even with his red eyes and fangs, she had nearly taken it. It was like she was under hypnosis. Next time, she prayed that there never would be one, she wouldn't run. Next time, she'd kill it.

XXX

Serana fiddled with her fingers and stared at her lap. She could hear the sound of the moans down where the thralls were kept. She could hear the laughter of Vingalmo and the swords slamming into each other as Orthjolf trained with Fura. She could hear the sound of the anvil at the forge and even smell the smoke that wouldn't escape the room. She felt claustrophobic because she knew that all these vampires around her were evil.

There was no good in any of them and she hated it. The sound of the door opening lifted her eyes from her lap and she saw a man with long black hair enter. His eyes were blood red and his skin was pale and flawless. She wasn't going to lie, he was good looking. And she could sense something different in him. He seemed a lot different than everyone here. As he walked by her, she stood and watched him enter her father's room. She followed him with her eyes and craned her neck to see into her father's room.

"You asked for me?" his deep voice asked and Serana looked around to make sure nobody was watching. Her feet were silent on the floor and she stood beside the door to her father's room.

"Yes, I have a certain task for you," her father replied and he was silent. "Not just for you, but judging by your skill you will be the one who carries it out," Harkon replied and Serana leaned in closely.

"Most likely," he replied and Serana continued to listen to the conversation.

"Allow me to tell the court first," he said and they began to walk out the door. The vampire raced away from them and sat down in her chair. Her red eyes focused on the new comer and her father raised his hands and addressed his court. Moth priest, that was what everyone was supposed to look for. She watched as he walked down from the balcony and grabbed a blood potion.

Serana watched him down it and walk towards a seat. She walked towards him, feeling oddly attracted to such an odd man. She heard his conversation with the man beside him.

"I just don't understand, if the feast is served to you, why would you not take it?" the vampire smiled smugly and the black haired vampire snarled.

"Because I still believe in having some eloquence, which can't be said for you," he replied harshly and the vampire gawked at him.

"Listen, you might be Harkon's favourite, but-,"

"But nothing," he growled. "I am Harkon's favourite for a reason. Unlike you, I can actually be of use with his needs. You are glutinous and do this only for the feast that is laid out for you," his eyes were shining brightly and he stood abruptly. "I must leave to be of service," he walked towards the forge room. Serana chased him down and grabbed his arm. He stopped and Serana lost a little of her confidence.

"Listen, I think that was really brave of you, you know, to say that," she smiled and the vampire turned slowly. He was fairly tall and he cocked his head to the side.

"You mean, state my opinion?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Serana recognised the annoyance in them. "It's not that impressive," he pushed her arm off and continued to walk down the hall. Serana clutched her chest and bit her lip.

"I think I'd be of some use to you!" she called out to him and he stopped, "On the mission my father has given," she continued and laughed.

He walked towards her and grabbed her chin. Her eyes widened and he leaned his head close to her ear. "If I could ask, how in oblivion would you help me?" he asked and she pushed him back. Serana had a feeling he let her do it. She had never felt so weak before compared to him. "Listen, sweet heart, try not to get in my way and leave me alone," he began to walk off and she felt her anger rise. Her hand began to freeze and an ice shard formed in her palm.

The man stopped and slightly turned his head. Serana was fast, but she had never seen anyone as fast as him before. His hand was around her neck and he lifted her against the wall. "Don't think I'm afraid to kill you," he hissed into her ear. Serana tried to wriggle free, but he tightened his grip on her neck. "Because it will be your last mistake, understand sweet heart?" his voice tickled her ear. "So? Do you still want to be my partner for this?" he asked and Serana's pride kicked in.

He thought he could scare her, he thought his act could frighten her away like the little princess everyone perceived her to be. Serana leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Never would have thought differently." He smiled and let her go. She dropped to the ground, her hand grabbed her neck and she took deep breaths.

"Name's Lenor," he smirked and held out his hand, Serana stared at it with disgust.

"Serana," she hoarsed out and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and walked towards the forge room again. Serana glared at him, "What are you up to?" she whispered. He wore pants that had thick leather on each joint and was pure black. His armor, she soon found out, was a modified version of the vampire's staff uniform. His hair was long and thick, not normal to be so long. And on his finger, was a wedding ring. "Who'd ever want to marry that jerk?" she muttered.


End file.
